Anime Mansion!
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura, Inuyasha, Sorcerer Hunters, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, Ranma 1/2, and Rurouni Kenshin all in one! The characters are trapped in a haunted mansion, on a game show hosted by Hamtaro! It's a crazy wild ride, who will survive?!
1. Anime Mansion!

**Anime Mansion**

Characters:

Sorcerer Hunters - Carrot Glace, Tira Misu

Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin Himura, Kaoru

Yu Yu Hakusho - Yusuke Yurameshi

Cardcaptor Sakura - Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li

Ranma 1/2 - Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo

Dragonball Z - Gohan, Videl

Inuyasha - Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi

*warning! This is my first attempt at an anime crossover! So...might get a lil crazy! Hope you enjoy!*

"Big Momma said it was somewhere on the top of this hill, Carrot."

"Yeah, well, I don't understand why she got me stuck with you! How come Chocolate, Marron, and Gateau couldn't have come along too?" Carrot complained as he hiked up the huge hill, on his new mission.

"I'm not sure, Carrot, but if being stuck with me bothers you this much-" Tira pulled off her coat and glasses and revieled a huge whip. "THEN I'LL HAVE TO WHACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"OW! OW! PRINCESS, PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!" Carrot cried as he curled up in a ball on the ground and recieved his punishment.

* * *

After a major whipping, Carrot was back on his feet with Tira, on their trip to the supposed "Haunted Mansion". Their boss, Big Momma, had told them that an evil Sorcerer lived up in the mansion, and was missusing his power. So, of course, it looked like another job for the Sorcerer Hunters! Or, Tira and Carrot at least.

"Do you really think it's haunted?..." Tira asked, becoming a bit scared.

"I think it's stock full of pretty girls!" Carrot said, his eyes turning into hearts and his voice getting higher. "Pretty girls for me to-"

WHACK!

"THAT'S ONLY WHAT YOU WANT TO BELIEVE, NOT WHATS REALLY THERE!" Tira screamed, putting her giant mallet away.

Carrot rubbed his head. "Ya didnt have to hit me that hard..."

Tira looked up ahead and her pink eyes grew large with excitement. "THERE IT IS!"

Carrot stopped tending to the lump growing from his forehead and stared in front of him. A huge mansion, bigger than you could imagine, stood before them. Only problem was, it looked like it was run over, or abandoned.

"Yup, looks haunted alright." Carrot teased.

Tira put her hands over her mouth and whimpered. "C-Carrot, you go first."

"Whatever pleases the Queen," Carrot said, stepping in front of Tira, and onto the porch. He rang the doorbell. Of course, there was no answer. What would you expect from a haunted mansion?!

"Maybe the Sorcerer knows we're coming." Tira suggested.

"Good point, I'm goin in."

"Carrot!" Tira whispered as Carrot swung the door open. A shiver went down her spine as Carrot stepped into the house. The welcome room was dark, and all the furniture was covered up by white sheets. Dust lurked in the air, and a damp sense was felt the second you entered.

"Carrot, I'm not so sure about this." Tira advised, sticking close to her perverted friend.

"Don't be such a baby, it's fine! On second thought, maybe it's not filled with pretty girls." Carrot explained, putting his hand to his chin. 

Tira's ears perked up. 'Did he just say something that WASN'T perverted?'

"Maybe it's filled with pretty GHOST girls!!!"

"CARROT!!!!!!" Tira smacked Carrot over the head with her mallot.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

*In another part of the mansion*

"I can't BELIEVE you dragged me into this."

"It's not like I ASKED you to come!" Ranma said, glaring at Akane and carring a torch. "The second I said I was going to check out the haunted mansion, you followed me!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Akane yelled.

"How could I get hurt?! Are these sheets gonna attack me? Oh, maybe the couches are boobie-trapped! The horror!"

Akane smacked Ranma across the face for that. "I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She turned and faced foward, walking ahead. "Jerk..." she muttered.

Ranma sighed and followed after her. "This is gonna be a looooong day..."

***

Carrot walked along the creeky floor, with Tira close at his side. "It's getting darker, Carrot....I can't see." Tira said, taking off her sunglasses and peering ahead.

"Maybe they have a light switch somewhere..." Carrot said, putting his hand out and feeling around. He started walking further, until he felt something squishy. He gave a look of confusion and he squeezed it harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Carrot's eyes grew wide. "PRETTY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, running up to the girl he had just found.

"Carrot! Hold on!" Tira said, pulling Carrot back.

Ranma stepped around the corner and saw Akane on the ground. "AKANE!" he cried, running up to her. He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"T-That guy squeezed my boob!" she cried, pointing at Carrot.

"You bet I did, beautiful," Carrot said, his voice deeper. "It felt pretty nice too...."

"Alright, buddy, who are you?!" Ranma yelled, stepping in front of Akane to confront Carrot.

"Carrot Glace, otherwise known as The Love Machine" Carrot said, to Akane rather than Ranma. "Wanna go on a date with me, pretty girl?"

Tira took her mallot and whacked Carrot as hard as she could, causing him to fall to the ground. "I apologize for his...pervertedness....but we're just here on a mission."

"Mission?" Ranma repeated. "You come and have your perverted boyfriend squeeze other girl's breasts, and you call that a mission?!"

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" both Carrot and Tira choked. "He's not my boyfriend!" Tira spat out quickly, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah! We're the Sorcerer Hunters, and Big Momma sent us here to defeat an evil sorcerer!" Carrot yelled at Ranma, still mad about the boyfriend bit.

"Kaoru, I think there are others here, that I do."

Everyone turned around and noticed a red haired samurai approaching them, followed by a girl in a kimono.

Carrot's eyes went wide again. "PRETTY GIRLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" He zoomed past Tira before she could hold him back, and kneeled down in front of this new girl. "Hello," he said in a deep voice.

"U-Umm....hi," the girl replied, backing up a bit.

"Don't be scared, it's alright," Carrot said, taking her hand. "You're very beautiful, miss....Miss?"

"Miss Kaoru," the samurai said, pulling Kaoru behind him. "And I am Kenshin Himura, what do you want of us?"

"Nothing from you, I just want that pretty lady over there." Carrot said, as he purred and winked at Kaoru.

"Well, you cannot have her, that you shant." Kenshin replied firmly.

Tira walked over and put a leash around Carrot's neck. She pulled him to her side and he yelped in pain. "Ok, this is getting a little out of hand, what're you two doing here?" she asked Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Someone told us that a rumored swordsman was killing many people in this village, and that he lived in this mansion." Kaoru explained.

"Swordsman?!" Carrot burst out. "Big momma said it was a Sorcerer!"

"Hmm....then it seems we all have been tricked into coming here, that we have." Kenshin explained.

"Tricked? By what? or...who?" Akane asked.

"By me!" a high pitched voice squeeked.

Everyone looked around, but saw nothing. They suddenly heard a click, and the room lite up.

"You were called here to the Anime Mansion!" the voice went on. 

"Umm....where are you?" Ranma asked.

"Down here!"

Everyone looked at their feet and noticed a tiny orange and white hamster on the floor. "Hamha! My names Hamtaro!"

"Ok, this is getting a LITTLE weird!" Ranma said, backing up.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Akane giggled as she bent down and picked up Hamtaro.

"I'm your host!" the hamster squeeked.

"Host?" they all repeated.

"Yes! You're our contestants on.........ANIME MANSION!" A theme song started playing suddenly, out of the blue.

At this point, everyone was scared stiff.

"Whats an Anime Mansion?" Kenshin asked, staring at Hamtaro.

"It's a mansion filled with anime characters, silly!" Hamtaro replied. He then began cleaning himself. "Kushi, kushi."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you're on the Anime Channel's newest tv show!"

"Tv?! We're on tv?!" Carrot got to his feet and started fixing his hair. "Gotta look hott, gotta look hott."

"Hehe, you guys are only half the contestants, the others are upstairs in the hang out room. It's where you'll go to play games and talk and do other human stuff that confuses us ham hams, kushi kushi."

"There are others?" Kaoru asked Hamtaro.

"mmmhmmm."

"Are there more girls?!" Carrot burst out.

Hamtaro put his paw to his chin. "I think so....Yep, yep, there are two more girls, and four more guys."

At that, Carrot darted for the stairs, forgetting all about the fact that he was on a leash. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tira screamed as she flew through the air holding tightly to the end of the leash.

"Guess we should follow 'em" Ranma said, running after Tira. Everyone else followed.

"Pretty girls, pretty girls, pretty girls" Carrot repeated, coming to a door and flinging it open. He instantly spotted a girl in a school uniform, with long black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. "OH PRETTY GIRL!" he cried, kneeling before her. "Will you have a baby with me?"

The girls eyes shot wide open and she just sat in shock.

"CARROT!!!"

Once again, Carrot was whacked with the mallet and ended up with his head in the floor.

Everyone else darted into the room, eager to meet their fellow companions.

"Well, here they are!" Hamtaro said from Akane's palm. "You can say hi to eachother now! I'd better get going! Byeq!" with that, he poofed!

"That was an odd exit" Akane commented.

"You bet," a black haired boy said from the corner of the room. "When I first saw that thing it scared the crap outta me," he continued, rising and walking up to the group that had just entered. "Oh, by the way, my names Yusuke, Yusuke Hirameshi."

"A-And I'm Kagome," the black haired girl told them, coming out of her Carrot shock. "And that's Inuyasha." she said, pointing to the half demon sitting on the floor beside her.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled.

"Feh?" everyone else repeated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, feh, ya gotta problem with my word?"

Everyone shook their heads, then quickly ignored the dog demon as they noticed a boy and a girl step infront of them.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto!" the girl with short (and very cute) brown hair said.

"N I'm Syaoran Li."

"Hi!" everyone else replied.

"Feh." Inuyasha said again.

"Inuyasha! Please TRY and be polite to the others." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha stared at her and slanted his eyes. "Not unless they have some of those tastey noodles you always give me."

"Give you?!" Kagome shouted in Inuyasha's face. "You STEAL them from me!" she screamed.

"Oh, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha replied, looking at everyone else. "So, any of you got them?"

"Hah, what'd you think? We carry food around in our pockets? Of course we don't have any!" Ranma laughed.

"Then you are useless to me, and must be disposed," Inuyasha started, getting to his feet. He pulled a huge sword out of it's case. "TETSUSAIGA!!"

Kenshin ran up in front of Ranma and pulled out his sword, blocking the Tetsusaiga. "We will have none of that here, that we shall not."

"Feh," Inuyasha growled, retreating.

"Inuyasha! OSUROWAI!!!" Kagome screamed abruptly. Inuyasha suddenly glared at her before slamming into the floor.

"Hmmm, I should learn that trick for Carrot," Tira said. She turned to Kagome. "How'd you do that? Is it a magic spell?"

"Mhm Mhm" Kagome nodded smiling. "An old woman named Lady Kaede gave me the pretty necklace Inuyasha's wearing around his neck. Then she told me to form a command which will stop Inuyasha from doing uhhh....stuff...yeah...and so I was like, ' What am i s'posed to say?!?!?', then i remembered his ears...ohhhhh....his ears....they are so.....fuzzzzzzy....I-.....I-....I wanna touch 'em!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and began drooling everywhere.

Tira blinked. 'Okay, she's whacko.'

"You can pet my ears, pretty lady," Carrot winked.

Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red as he glared at Carrot. Carrot stared back and slowly backed up.

"KAGOME ONLY TOUCHES MY EARS! FEH!" Inuyasha screamed, running with Tetsusaiga at Carrot.

Everyone gasped as they stared watching Inuyasha run at Carrot ready to strike him dead. Kagome sighed as she slowly walked up to Carrot and said,

"Don't worry, he can't kill you as long as I say..." Kagome giggled. "OSUROWAI!!!!!!!! TEEE HHEEEEE!!!!!"

Carrot stared at Kagome and watched her laugh evilly as Inuyasha slammed into the ground, creating a giant hole, which he fell through. "MOMMY!" Carrot cried, hugging Tira.

Tira blushed deeply and sweatdropped.

"You guys are crazy." Ranma commented.

"Hoe???" Sakura said, tilting her head.

"Ho? ARE YOU CALLING ME A HO?!" Kagome yelled.

Sakura looked confused. "Whats a ho?"

The older kids sweatdropped.

Inuyasha crawled up through the floor and stared at Sakura. "Feh is SOOOO much better, hoe is like so 5 centuries ago."

"Hoe?"

"STOP THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hoe?"

"TETSUSAIGA!"

"HOEEEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha began chasing Sakura around with the giant sword.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed, running after Inuyasha trying to whack him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, jumping ontop of Syaoran and trying to hold him back.

Carrot's eyes widened as Kagome landed on the ground, her skirt up. "Whoa..." He then ran at her.

"CARROT!!!" Tira screamed, revieling her true self and whipping Carrot.

Ranma and Akane stood confused and looked at eachother. "Want some noodles?" Ranma asked. "Yeah, that'd be great." Akane answered, as Ranma put his arms around her. "Alright, lets get outta here, babe." 

"Oh hun."

"I think coming here was a mistake." Yusuke said, watching Akane and Ranma make out in the door way. "Yep, BIG mistake."

Suddenly Hamtaro randomly appeared outta nowhere and saw Ranma and Akane doing their thing, Yusuke drooling thinking of Keiko because of this, and Sakura running from Inuyasha whose running from Syaoran whose running from Kagome whose running from Carrot whose running from Tira....

"C-Congo line? Heke?"

"HOEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"STOP THAT, WOMAN!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Total Chaos!

Ch.2

"Oh, oh, oh, Gohan! Y-You're so....good."

"Videl...."

"Gohan...."

"What the heck is going on in the other room?!" Inuyasha grunted, hearing strange noises coming from the next room.

"Sounds like someone's having sex!" Carrot burst out, getting excited. "WAIT FOR ME, PRETTY GIRL, YOUR LOVERS COMIN!" He screamed, running out of the room. Carrot and the others burst into the room and froze dead in their tracks.

"OH GO SUPER SAIYAN BABY!!!!" Videl screamed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed, loudly.

Everyone, except for Carrot (go figure), turned away and dashed outta the room.

"VIDEL, BE MINE!" Carrot yelled, leaping ontop of the bed.

"AHH!" Videl shrieked.

"Hey, get outta here!" Gohan said to Carrot. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN!"

"I see that," Carrot replied, grinning. "Can I cut in?"

Before Gohan had a chance to answer, Carrot picked Videl up (in the covers, of course, there's no nudity in this boys n girls ~.^) and rushed out of the room. Gohan stood astonished.....naked......wait....nevermind there is nudity in this after all everyone! Realizing that _everything_ was showing, Gohan ran off embarrased and got dressed. As Gohan finished getting dressed, he remembered about Videl. "Videl! I'm coming to save you from that.........guy........" Gohan decided it would be best to fly, so he jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ok, I'll walk....run......sprint...VIDEL I'M COMING!"

As he was running, Gohan bumped into Inuyasha. They both fell to the ground.

"FEH?!?!?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Oh sorry ummm....your name?"

"Feh...."

"Feh?"

"FEH!"

"Ok, hi Feh! I'm Gohan! Nice to meet you, but I havta go save my girlfriend from-..." Inuyasha cut him off and said,

"Carrot"

"Carrot? That's his name? WELL WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HIM....HE'LL BE BABY FOOD!!!!!"

"Baby food? What's baby food? Who cares...do you have....*Inuyasha grins evilly*.....noodles?????"

"Ummm...nope sorry...hehe. I'll cya around!" Gohan replied as he ran off. Inuyasha's grin turned into an ugly face of disgust as he glared at Gohan, watching him run off.

"Feh....."

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!!!!" Videl screamed as she punched Carrot.

"Oh come on baby, we're almost at my room, then you can hit me as much as you want!" Carrot replied.

"I DONT WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU!!!!!! YOU FREAK!!!" Videl began screaming louder.

"Shhhhh....you can't let Tira hear us!"

"TIRA! TIRA! CARROT'S GOT ME! TIRA! HELP!!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!" Videl continued screaming. Suddenly Tira appeared and smacked Carrot with a mallot. Carrot fell to the ground with a big bump on his head. Tira helped Videl up and said,

"You ok? Sorry, he's a BIG perv..."

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me."

"No prob...ummmm....would you like some clothes?" Tira asked, staring at the covers on the floor.

"OH MY!!!" Videl covered herself. "Yes that would be very helpful!" 

Gohan came running over. He purposely stepped on Carrot's body as he ran over to Videl and Tira. "Videl are you alright? He didn't....ya know......?"

"Hehe! No silly, I would never let him!"

"K, good...." Gohan did a sigh of relief. He then smiled sweetly at Videl and scooped her up. "Let's go continue."

"You bet!"

Tira watched as the two left, and then turned to Carrot. "Carrot, my little vegetable, you shall now be punished." With that, she took her coat and glasses off, revieling a most disturbing outfit.

***

Yusuke sat alone in his room and sighed. "I wish I weren't alone here...."

He began unpacking his stuff and came across his framed picture of Keiko. He sighed, stroking the picture's hair, and set it down on his sidetable. "Everyone else is with the one they love," he said to himself. "But I thought this was my new mission, by myself...I wish I brought Keiko with me." He walked over to the door, his head down. "Well, that hamster thing told us all to unpack and meet in the main hall, for some reason, better not be late."

With that, he opened his door and began his short walk down the hall, watching the others ahead of him. They were all gathered in a circle, staring down at their tiny hamster host.

"Hamha, Yusuke! Come join us!" Hamtaro cheered as Yusuke looked down at him.

"Whatever." he said sadly, sitting down.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I have things to tell you about this game of ours!" Hamtaro said, looking into everyone's eager eyes.

"Ours?" Kaoru asked. "There are others here?"

"Yes," Hamtaro answered. "THE CAMERA CREW!!!" A giant curtin fell in the background revieling many, many tiny hamsters, all operating one giant TV camera.

"HAMHA!" they all said.

"O-Oro..." Kenshin gasped as everyone sweatdropped. "I don't feel a safe aura coming from these tiny hamsters, that I don't."

"Aura? Heke?" all the hamsters squeeked.

"I don't either..." Ranma growled. "Lets kill em."

"NO!" Akane cried, leaping in front of the hamsters. 

"Akane! Move!" Ranma yelled. "Why're you protecting them?!"

Akane stood firmly where she stood, a determined look in her eyes. "Because.....because they're......THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

Ranma and Kenshin facefaulted.

"Ham hams aren't evil, silly" Hamtaro laughed. "We're only here for broadcasting reasons."

"We get paid 100 sunflower seeds an hour!" Oxnard cheered.

"Per ham ham!" Cappy continued.

"Relaxxxxxxxxxxx ya'lllllllllll.......", Jingle mumbled. "Relax like mushrooms blowing in the spring breeze....yeah, man...."

Everyone blinked.

"Umm..." Kagome studdered.

"Hippie...." Inuyasha mumbled.

"How'd you know what a hippie is?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. 

"Your grandpa taught me about the 60's! YEAH BABY, YEAH!"

At this point, everyone was too scared to sweatdrop or even move.

Hamtaro cleared his throat. "The reason I called you all here waaaaaaaaaaaaaas.....to explain the rules and further details of the show!"

A giant map fell in the background, which caught everyone's attention. "This, is a map of the WHHHHHHHHHHHHHOLE house! Look at it."

Everyone stared at the giant picture as Carrot drew a map on his arm of all the girl's bedrooms.

"I like it causea the pretty colors! Hee" Hamtaro squeeked.

"I like it cause it tells where the girls sleep." Carrot explained.

"Carrot...." Tira muttered between her teeth.

"Anyway," Hamtaro continued. "Feel free to walk around the house as you please! The only important thing you must know, is that if you leave the house to go outside, you'll be disqualified."

Kenshin's hand went up.

"Yes, Kenshin?" Hamtaro said.

"What is the point of this game, that I ponder..." Kenshin replied.

"Well....to see who can last the longest in this haunted, run down, old mansion of course!" the ham hams cheered.

"We'll also have to vote off one person a week." Hamtaro added.

"That I see." Kenshin said to himself.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, tilting her head.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, the girls rooms are-"

Tira smacked Carrot across the face and he lay on the ground, hurt.

"Since there's only 7 bedrooms, 6 of them will be used by couples, which you may choose, and then the extra one I have given to Yusuke, because he was the first one here." Hamtaro told everyone.

Carrot stared over at Kagome. "Hey baby, wanna share a room with me? I can make your night come alive."

"No thank you," Kagome replied in a rude tone. "I'm gonna stay with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "F-Feh?!"

"You may all choose who you'll be staying with, and go visit whichever bedroom you please! Byeq!" With that, all the hamsters magically disappeared.

"Well, Gohan and I claim the first room!" Videl told everyone as they all walked down the hall. Gohan's face went red.

"Kenshin, you'll share a room with me, won't you?" Kaoru asked, staring up at her samurai.

"That I shall, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied, smiling.

Akane heaved a deep sigh. "Then I guess I'm stuck with Ranma..."

"And whats so bad about me?! You're the one who snores and sleeps with little black pigs!" Ranma shot back.

"DON'T BE MEAN TO P-CHAN, YOU BAKA!" Akane shouted.

"I'll be as mean as I want, Tomboy." Ranma teased, running into the second bedroom.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU JERK!" Akane yelled, chasing after him.

Everyone watched as Akane began punching at Ranma.  
"Feh."

"Sakura and I'll take this one." Syaoran said, walking into the room across the hall. Sakura followed, skipping and humming Honey.

"Don't be doin anything bad in there, kids!" Kenshin called.

"Hoe?"

"N-Nevermind..." Kenshin replied, knowing Sakura was too young to understand.

***

"Carrot, you'd better not try and attack me in the night or anything..." Tira said, unpacking her stuff (which the ham ham's had been holding hostage for weeks).

"Like what?" Carrot asked.

Tira's face began to turn red. "L-Like....jump on me...."

A faint blush crossed Carrot's face. "T-That was only that one time! And it was a mistake!"

Tira looked up, and their eyes met. Carrot's face started turning more red by the second.

"I-I'm gonna go check out the basement." he said at last, turning and quickly leaving the room.

Tira sighed. "Okay...."

***

Carrot turned on the light at the top of the stairs. "Eek, looks creepy...." Slowly, he made his way down the stairs of the basement, where he found......

"A FRIDGE?! THAT'S ALL THAT'S DOWN HERE?!" He flung it open. "There'd better be good stuff in here, or I'm having ham hams for dinner."

His eyes skimmed through the rotten, old junk in the fridge until he came to what he was looking for. Wide eyed and smiling evilly, Carrot pulled out several bottles of saki.

"Hehehehe! Jackpot!" He stared down at the bottle. "I'd better.....check if they're still good...."

Opening a bottle, Carrot tipped it into his mouth and sighed happily. "Mmm.....m-must...have...MORE!"

***

Later that night everyone sat in a circle in the hang out room, playing board games.

"YATTA! I won!!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said, mad that he didn't win.

"Videl, could you pass me some of those carrot sticks?" Kagome asked from across the circle.

"Sure." Videl replied, handing Kagome the dish.

"Speaking of Carrot, where is he?" Akane asked, turning to Tira.

"He said he was gonna check out the basement...." Tira started. "But that was over an hour ago...."

"I wonder why he hasn't returned, that I do." Kenshin pondered.

"Probably saw a hott skeleton down there." Ranma joked.

"Maybe he got lost, I mean, he only mapped out the GIRL'S rooms on his arm." Yusuke laughed.

"HICCUP!"

Everyone turned to the door way. "What was that?" Syaoran asked.

Carrot stumbled into the room, his face completely red, and bottles of saki in his arms. "H-Hey...there ya are."

"Carrot!" Tira shouted, running up to him. "Carrot, what happened to you?!"

Carrot tipped some more saki into his mouth and giggled, trying to catch his balance. "I-It took me a long time to get up those damn stairs.....They kept moving...."

"Stairs don't....move...." Yusuke told him.

"Well, those did, pretty fast too." Carrot explained.

"Carrot, are you drunk?" Tira asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"Drunk? Me? Nah...I'm as sober as they come! Silly!" Carrot replied. "What would make you think I'm *hiccup* drunk? Wheee.....birdies....hee!"

"Oh gee, I wonder." Ranma laughed.

"What does saki taste like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here Inuwanshu! *hic*" Carrot shoved a bottle into Inuyasha's mouth and forced it down his throat.

Everyone gasped.

"Feh?....hmmmmm.....FEH!!!!" Inuyasha began to....giggle....

"Oh my God...h-he's giggling!" Kagome screamed in shock.

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" Inuyasha chanted.

"No! MY SAKI!" Carrot whined.

"FEH! GIVE ME SAKI!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO *hiccup*"

"Y-....." Inuyasha got cut off of his sentence noticing that Carrot started running away with all the saki. "FEH!!!!!!!!! SAKI!!!!!!" Inuyasha began chasing Carrot around the mansion. "I've corned you, now give me the saki and I won't decapitate you, Tomato!"

"Tomato?!?! *hiccup* My name's.....*hiccup*....uh....ummmm......" Carrot forgot his name...."WELL YOU STILL CAN'T HAVE ANY!" Carrot went to make a face, and accidently dropped a few bottles of the saki.

"FEH!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha dove for the bottles, as did Carrot. They slammed into eachother, both grabbing the bottles at the same time. They started rolling around on the floor. "MY SAKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha continued screaming.

Everyone else ran into the room Inuyasha and Carrot were fighting in.

"Whoa....maybe us guys shouldn't be in here....let's ummm, leave those two to their own, uhhh, fun" Yusuke mentioned.

"THEY'RE NOT GAY!" Kagome and Tira screamed at the same time. "Trust me." They both said again.

Everyone blinked repeately as the two of them giggled.

"Anyway, I will use my skill to take every bottle of saki without killing them. That I will." Kenshin announced. He drew his sword, sprinted off, and cut all the bottles in half and broke them. "Oh I'm good, that I am." Carrot and Inuyasha both sat on the floor in shock.

"My saki...." Carrot whined.

"FEH!!! FIVE SECOND RULE!!!!" Inuyasha jumped on the floor and began licking the saki, just like a dog, (go figure).

"WHERE DID HE LEARN FIVE SECOND RULE?!?! Wait.....oh Grandpa is soooo dead when we return back home." Kagome pouted.

"That's so disgusting...." Everyone else said.

***********

"UNTIE US!" Inuyasha and Carrot screamed.

"Not until your sober!" Gohan yelled.

"That's right! You're so smart Gohan! Come here you beast!" Videl said as they started making out. Carrot started drooling.

"Maybe he is sober then..." Tira thought. Then,

"Look at the way Gohan uses his tongue!" Carrot shouted.

"Nevermind..." Tira said as she began walking away.

"WAIT! LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Carrot shouted.

Tira paused.

"A game?!" Sakura repeated. "Whats it called?"

"STRIP TRUTH OR DARE!" Carrot yelled.

Everyone stared at Carrot with huge eyes.

"I'm up for that!" Gohan laughed.

"Me too!" Videl agreed.

"Ha! I win!" Carrot smiled.

"Fine, we will, Carrot, but just for you." Tira said, taking her coat and glasses off.

Carrot's eyes went wide. "Lucky LUCKY me!"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and pulled her up. "Lets go...umm, check on the Sakura Cards."

"How come? I wanna play a game!" Sakura said, cheerfully.

"Umm...not this one, it's boring." Syaoran told her, trying to persuade her into leaving, and not stripping.

"IS NOT!" Carrot shouted from across the room.

"See, Mr. Carrot thinks it's fun!" Sakura cheered.

"But Sakura," Akane began, bending down to Sakura's level. "This is a game for GROWN-UPS." She said with a wink.

"Ooh, h-hai." Sakura said, leaving the room with Syaoran, unhappily.

"LETS GET STARTED!" Carrot laughed evilly, after being untied.

Once again, everyone sat in a giant circle.

"Ok...ummmm....." Carrot looked around at everyone's scared faces. "KAORU! Truth or dare?!"

"T-Truth!" she said, a bit afraid.

"Did you and Kenshin *hic* get-it-on yet?!" Carrot laughed.

"N-No! I would never!" Kaoru shouted, her face turning red. "W-We're not even married!"

"Okay...whatever, lie, you pick, ya poop." Carrot muttered, folding his arms.

"I pick....Yusuke!"

"The hell with it, a dare can't be worse than fighting creepy demons, DARE!"

Inuyasha shot a glare at Yusuke about the "creepy demons" part.

"I dare you to....stick your tongue out at Kenshin! Tee hee!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "That's it?..." he asked, sticking his tongue out at Kenshin.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I guess so, that I do."

"Well, it's my turn now," Yusuke said, looking around the circle. "And I pick.....KAGOME!"

"Dare."

"Ouu, a brave one!" Yusuke commented. "I dare you to switch clothes with....Tira, right in front of us!"

Carrot put his arm around Yusuke. "You're my best *hiccup* friend."

"O-Okay...." Kagome said, starting to undress.

"I dont want to! That's just stupid!" Tira complained, her face bright red.

"Then ya gotta take somethin off." Carrot said with a wink.

"Fine," she said, pulling her shoe off and chucking it at Carrot's head.

Kagome put her shirt back on. "Hee, my turn! Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Feh."

"Feh isn't a *hiccup* choice, buddy." Carrot yelled.

"Truth." Inuyasha said briefly.

Kagome's cheeks started to turn pink. "D-Do you love me?..."

"u-umm....." Inuyasha's whole face lit up. "FEH!" he yelled.

"FEH ISN'T AN ANSWER EITHER!" Carrot shouted.

"TAKE IT OFF, INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, very mad.

Inuyasha took his shirt off and threw it aside. "Feh...My turn...."

Silence filled the room.

"Girl with the black hair." Inuyasha said, pointing at Videl.

"Umm....dare." Videl replied, smiling.

"I dare you to kiss Kenshin, right in front of your lover over there."

Kenshin's eyes went wide as Kaoru hugged onto him. "No! You can't do that! It's mean!"

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Videl took off her pants and sat back down ontop of Gohan.

Gohan started drooling and sweating.

"Gohan, truth or dare?"

"D-Dare." he said, in a high pitched voice.

"I dare you to help make our baby tonight." Videl said, blushing a bit.

"I'LL DO IT!" Gohan said. He quickly picked up Videl. "We're gonna go perform my dare!" With that, they flew off, literally.

"Well....since Gohan ran off, I'll pick someone to ask!" Kagome said happily. "And I pick....Ranma!"

"Dare." Ranma replied quickly.

"Ok, I dare you to.....KISS AKANE!!!!!" Kagome shouted, jumping to her feet with excitement.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ranma cried. Akane sat with her hands in her lap, staring at the floor and blushing. "Well....o-okay...."

Slowly, Ranma scooched next to Akane, lifted up her head by tilting her chin up, and locked lips with her.

Everyone burst out laughing, giggling, and what have you.

"Okay! My Turn!" Ranma cheered. "Akane!"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to do that again."

"You're on." Akane smiled, as they began to make out.

"They're turning into Videl and Gohan, that they are." Kenshin commented.

"SCREW THIS, WHO WANTS TO DO ME!?!" Carrot yelled, ripping his pants off and jumping to his feet.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" all the girls screamed, hiding in a corner.

"Calm down, buddy." Yusuke said, patting Carrot's back, and forcing him to sit down again. "It's Akane's turn."

"I pick......hmmmm....Carrot."

"YES! FINALLY! I PICK DARE!" Carrot cheered.

"I dare you to kiss Yusuke." Akane said plainly.

"NO WAY!" Carrot complained, taking his shirt off and sitting back down with nothing but his boxers on.

Tira glanced at him and blushed, but quickly turned away as he caught her gaze.

"Ok, Kenshin! Truth or dare?" Carrot asked.

"I pick dare, that I do, dare seems fun, that I do think, yes I do."

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, I dare ya to...." Carrot grinned evilly. 

Hamtaro suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. "TIME FOR EVERYONE TO GO TO BED!"

"Bed?! WE WERE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!" Carrot cried.

"Bed is the good part..." Yusuke said. "Cept...for me..."

Tira walked over to Carrot and picked up her shoe, which she put back on. "That was the stupidest game ever."

At that, everyone got up and walked to their rooms....

***

Tira sat on the bed and took her shoes off, sighing. "Carrot...."

"Yes, my princess?"

Tira jumped, noticing Carrot in the doorway. "Y-You were spying on me."

"All I was doing was standing here," Carrot said, his feet crossed. "Is that a crime?"

Tira looked down, her glasses now back on her face.

"You never got a chance to go." Carrot reminded her.

"Yup..." Tira said as Carrot sat down next to her.

"Wanna go now?" Carrot asked.

"O-Okay...."

"Truth or dare?" Carrot asked, staring over at Tira, sounding serious (for once in his life ~.^ the sweet side of Carrot, ladies n gentlemen!!).

"Dare...I guess...."

"I dare you to spend and entire night with me, and have the best time of your life." Carrot said, smiling.

"Carrot, I'm not having sex with you, you can forget it, so just stop asking." Tira said.

Carrot suddenly took Tira's hands into his own. "Tira...I didn't mean that..."

Tira stared into Carrot's eyes, which actually looked romantic for once!

"W-What did you mean then?..." she asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean, the night is yours."

"Carrot...." Tira began, looking down at their laced hands. "You really mean this?"

"Yep," Carrot replied with a smile. "I really do."

Tira smiled back, and crawled up to the pillows on the bed. "In that case, lets play more truth or dare," she said, sipping an extra bottle of saki that Carrot had stored under a pillow.

"You're on."

***

"M-Must....h-have....NOODLES!!"

Inuyasha sat on the floor of his room, rocking back and forth, his eyes enlarged, and a string of saliva dripping from this mouth. "Noodles......NOODLES!!!"

"Yes mother," Kagome said over the phone, taking a back glance at Inuyasha. "mmhmm, we'll be here for quite some time."

"Noodles...."

"Yes, he's doing alright....How's Buyo?"

"Must have....."

"Oh! Tell him I hope he gets over his cold then!"

"N-Noodles....."

"Alright mom, bye!"

"Noo....dles...." With that, Inuyasha fell over onto the floor and lay there.

Kagome hung up the phone and got to her feet. "Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Feh..."

"Be good while I'm gone."

"Noodles...."

"Yeeeeeea...." Kagome sighed, stepping out of the room with her towel. She made her way down the hall and to the single bathroom in the house. "I'm having second thoughts about sharing a room with him..."

The second Kagome stepped out of the room, Inuyasha darted for the phone. "Ha! Got it!" He picked up the reciever and held it to his ear. "Hmmm....It's one of these numbers....I think.....feh...." He skimmed through a large book of Noodle Delivery companies. "Yes!! Noodle Company of America, we'll deliver anywhere! I hope that includes haunted mansions on the top of giant hills in the middle of no where!"

Slowly, Inuyasha dialed the number into the phone, and listened closely to the ringing sound it made, until someone answered.

"Hello, Noodle Company of America, how may I help you?"

"Yea, yea, yea, just deliver a box of noodles to me," Inuyasha said, impatiently. "NOW!"

"Alright, whats your address?"

"Address?" Inuyasha repeated. "Uh....I'm on the top of a giant hill in Japan in a haunted mansion. Drop the noodles off at the front door within an hour or I'll slice you to bits....feh."

At that, Inuyasha hung up the phone, pulled out his Tetsusaiga and held it up high. "Now to destroy the evidence! TETSUSAIGA!!!!" Inuyasha brought the sword down through the phone successfully (not to mention the table as well!) and then quickly shoved Tetsusaiga back under the bed and plopped to the floor. "Noodles...."

A surge of power shot through the house at the loss of the phone, and suddenly, the electricity went out. Kagome let out a loud shriek from inside the bathroom, causing Yusuke to run out of his room. "What in the heck?! How'd the power go out?!"

"Yusuke, is that you?" Kagome shouted, stepping out of the tub, making sure her towel was secure.

"Yeah, whatsa matter, Kagome?" Yusuke asked, approaching the bathroom door.

"I-I can't see where I'm go- OW!"

Yusuke listened as a loud thud filled the air. "What was that?"

"J-Just my head hitting into the towel rack...." Kagome replied painfully, as she got back to her feet. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door, causing Yusuke to step back.

The only thing he could see was the white towel wrapped around Kagome's middle! "Are you alright?"

"Yep, but I'd better go check if Inuyasha's freaked out," Kagome said, crossing the hall. "Lights don't blow out where he's from...."

"Bet they don't even HAVE lights." Yusuke mumbled, as he passed Kagome and walked down the stairs.

The loss of power didn't seem to affect anyone else (one guess what they're doing), but Kagome insisted on checking on Inuyasha. So, opening the door to their room, Kagome peeked in. "Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "You're alright."

"Of course I am, I mean, I didn't slice a phone in half or anything...."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room. "Why'd you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Something about slicing a phone...in half...." Kagome replied.

"Uh....FEH!"

"INUYASHA!!"

***

"Well, that leaves both of us half naked, nice one, Tira!" Carrot commented as Tira threw her pants aside.

Tira's whole face was pink, and her glasses were crooked. "T-Tha *hiccup* thanks!" At that, she crawled up to Carrot and lay in his lap. "Carrot...you look so sexy in the dark...." She then began to giggle nonstop.

"Erm...Tira, you can't see me in the dark...." Carrot replied, taking the bottle of saki from her hand. "I think you've had enough of this....it's making you all....weird..."

"Does it turn you on?" Tira asked, winking and falling over.

Carrot sweatdropped, and pulled Tira back up. "You bet." he lied.

Tira giggled some more, and Carrot began to blush.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done this....she's drunk....' He stared into Tira's eyes. 'At least I'm not taking advantage of her or anything....I mean...she is....beautiful....' Tira's round pink eyes shinned through the darkness, piercing Carrot's heart. 'W-What am I thinking?! Tira, beautiful? What the heck? Bad Carrot, bad!'

"Carrot...." Tira pulled herself as close as she could to him, her face just inches away from his. "I love you...."

Suddenly, without another thought, Carrot leaned foward and began to kiss her. Once he realized what he did, his face lit up red. 'Oh my god....What the heck am I doing?!'

Tira smiled at him and locked lips with him once again.

'I'm falling....for her....that's what I'm doing....Carrot, you're really in for it now....' Passionatly, Carrot began kissing her back. 'You can't help yourself....'

"I love you too, Tira...."

***

"Sometimes I really don't get you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers of the bed.

Inuyasha stared at her. "That's your problem."

"Yeah," Kagome let out a long yawn. "Right....G'night, Inuyasha...."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, standing up and leaving the room. "The noodles shall come soon! Heh heh heh!"

He dashed down the stairs and waited by the door, like a puppy awaiting the arrival of his owner, until at last, the bell rang. "NOODLES!" Inuyasha screamed, flinging the door open.

"Pika?"

Before him, stood a huge yellow rodent, with red cheeks, and a box of noodles in it's hands. 

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Hand over the noodles, or prepair to eat metal, you yellow rat!"

"Pi?" the rodent tilted it's head and stared up at Inuyasha.

"TETSUSAIGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha grabbed the box of noodles and stared down at the two halves of the rodent he just sliced in half. "Feh." He then turned on his heels and proceeded back up to his room. "I think that went over well."


	3. The Tournamet For Food!

Ch. 3

"Hand it over, Dog boy!!"

"FEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!"

"Fighting isn't the answer, that it is not!"

"Why don't you all stop fighting over it and give it to it's rightful owner.....ME!!!"

"You're all asking for it!! CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE TECHNIQUE!!!!"

Carrot shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Tira....' He rounded the corner and started walking down the master staircase, not noticing the mass of bodies all rolling around fighting over a dead, yellow, rodent.

"What the hell are you boys doing?!" Akane yelled from the top of the stairs.

"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru cried, rushing to her warrior's side(no rhyme intended ^-^

"I did not get into this, Miss Kaoru, honestly!" Kenshin answered, sweatdropping.

"Eww, is that a.....giant rodent?!" Videl shrieked.

"IT'S MINE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence filled the room as everyone turned and looked in the doorway. Inuyasha's yellow eyes showed fear as he swallowed the massive lump in his throat, and prepaired for the biggest 'sit' yet.

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The result was a massive hole, and a long drop down into the basement, for both Inuyasha, and the rodent corpse.

"Everyone, please! You must calm down, that you must!!"

The attention was now on Kenshin(DAMN THIS RHYMING!!), who gave a serious look to everyone. "I have but one way to solve this, that I do."

"Oh yea, and whats that?" Ranma asked, smartly.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a tournament, that I was."

"That's brilliant, Kenshin!" Kaoru cheered.

"Entertainment, and food!" Yusuke said.

"If you're all gonna fight, I'm gonna be the judge!"

Everyone faced the doorway at the new voice they heard. Stepping in from the rain was a brown haired girl with a brilliant smile on her face.

"KEIKO?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, you big jerk!" Keiko scolded, approaching her boyfriend. "How dare you leave me behind like that! I was worried sick about you, and all you've been doing was sitting here with these new friends of yours!"

"Keiko, I wasn't just sitting here! A-And I was afraid to take you!" Yusuke replied as Keiko pointed a finger at his chest.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you might get hurt! I thought these guys were gonna be tough!"

"Hey, kid, we are tough!" Ranma shouted, getting to his feet.

"When we're not acting like 5 year old girls." Akane whispered.

Ranma shot her a glare. "Akane! I don't want anyone knowing about that!"

"Ranma's a 5 year old girl?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"HOE?!?!"

"I am not! SHUT UP!"

"Everyone calm down, that you must!"

"Yusuke, I can't believe you! Trying to protect me from 5 year old girls, you jerk!"

"Ranma, you baka! I can tell these people whatever I want!! YOU BAKA, YOU BAKA, YOU BAKAAAA!!"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A blast of spirit energy formed around Yusuke after his shout, which slowly faded into the air as everyone's eyes were now on him. "Let's just get this thing over with!"

***

Since the basement was the biggest empty space they had, everyone gathered down there in new attire, the girls dressed as cheerleaders, and a microphone in Keiko's ready hands. Against the wall sat the benches in which the girls waited until they could cheer their men on, and to the opposite side was the waiting area for the fighters. In the middle, Sakura had drawn boundry lines for the arena in which the guys could battle, and from the ceiling, hung the only piece of food left in the house: the dead pikachu.

"Alright, are you all ready for the first battle?!" Keiko said, excitidly into the mic, forgetting about her boyfriend problems.

"Just get on with it!" Ranma complained, standing in the ring.

"I hope you'll be this impatient when I'm punching your face into the ground." Yusuke smirked, from the opposite side of the ring.

"Our first match will be Ranma Saotome virsus MY BOYFRIEND YUSUKE YURAMESHI!!"

"GO RANMAAA!!" Akane screamed, leaping to her feet in the outfit she was forced to wear.

Ranma smiled, he was wearing his martial arts ice skating outfit, the one he wore against Azusa and Sanseni when he won P-Chan back for Akane with Ryoga. "As of now, you'll be the one getting the whipping, Yusuke."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure those sissy chestnut punches of yours REALLY leave a mark." Yusuke laughed, in his normal street clothes, blue jeans and a white sleevless shirt.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Keiko shouted.

Ranma leapt into the air, as Yusuke blocked the kick he threw at him. Backflipping, Ranma landed on his feet and charged again. The two engaged in punches so fast it beat the speed of light by a million miles per hour!

"Fists fly as the first attack is over with! Ranma's kicking seems to be no match for Yusuke's increadible speed!" Keiko announced, just as Ranma socked Yusuke in the face, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. "Heh, maybe not." she reannounced, sweatdropping. "KICK HIS ASS, YUSUKE!!"

"My pleasure!" Yusuke said, leaping back to his feet.

Ranma ran foward, not noticing the aura of spirit energy surrounding Yusuke. Yusuke held out his right arm, pointing his index finger at Ranma's heart. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!"

A blast shot from his finger tip and collided with Ranma's face.

"No! Ranma, get up!" Akane cried as Ranma slowly got to his feet.

"Nice little trick ya got there," Ranma complimented. "Unfortunitly, it's not enough to beat me."

"Whatever you say, pigtailed boy." Yusuke replied, charging up some more.

"Martial arts never failed me before..." Ranma whispered to himself. "And it's not gonna fail me now!"

"SHOT GUN!!!!!!!"

Putting his hands in front of him, Ranma blocked the spirit ball, which pushed him a few feet back. Forcefully, he pushed the energy through the hole Inuyasha made after his last sit.

At this, Yusuke ran foward and threw a punch at his opponent.

"With great effort, Ranma seemed to have blocked Yusuke's shot gun, and the two are now fighting fist to fist again....poor Yusuke..."

Yusuke's eyes slanted into a glare as he notice Ranma's smirk of confidence. 'I'm gonna win this....I have to....Keiko's watching. If I can't even protect myself, how am I supposed to protect her from these guys?'

Ranma sweeped Yusuke to the ground, and leapt into the air, punching his stomach hard. Yusuke winced before scrambling back to his feet, grabbing Ranma's ankle, and flipping him over his head.

"The two seem to be evenly matched! This is gonna be a great fight, everyone!" Keiko said cheerfully, using the skills the announcer fox lady had at the dark tournament she watched.

"Sorry Ranma, but compared to demons, you're no match for me." Yusuke told him as Ranma got back to his feet, scarred and bruised. A trickle of blood ran down Yusuke's face as he charged up for his next attack. "SPIRIT WAVE!!!!!"

The biggest amount of energy possible shot at Ranma, who once again tried to use martial arts against spirit energy and blocked. But, the force was too much, and the blast sent Ranma flying from the ring and crashing into the wall behind him.

"RANMA!" Akane cried, rushing over to her wounded love.

"He has til the count of ten to stand back up," Yusuke panted, wipping the blood with his fist. "Don't get your hopes up, lil lady."

Akane nervously stared at Ranma, who had taken a pretty hard beating from the spirit wave. "Ranma, pull through! You can make it! I know you can!"

"Ten....Nine....Eight.....Seven.....Six...." Keiko counted, staring at Ranma.

Ranma grunted. "I'm not done yet!" Slowly, he raised to his feet, and stepped back into the ring at the count of two.

"You will be in a second!" Yusuke yelled, charging at his wounded opponent.

"And Ranma makes it back with only two seconds remaining for the count! Yusuke doesn't seem too pleased, this should end well!" Keiko announced. "Man, I feel so stupid right now..."

Using the remaining energy he had, Ranma threw his hardest punches at Yusuke, who took them with little damage. "Those sissy punches aren't gonna get you anywhere." Yusuke commented. With that, he charged his spirit power up again, this time sending the energy throughout his body. "But this one will get me to the top!" With that, he punched Ranma at his hardest, sending him once again to hit the wall.

"Yusuke refuses to let a martial artist beat his spirit power, and sends Ranma straight out again! Better start counting!" Keiko approached Ranma and stared down at his body. "Erm....it seems he's...blacked out....umm....which rules him out of the match," Keiko sweatdropped. She then turned back to ring, where Yusuke stood sweating and panting. "Which means Yusuke's the winner!!!!"

"Poor Ranma...." Akane said, pulling her boyfriend into her arms. "Well, I guess I'll go treat his wounds, be back as soon as I can!"

With help from Kenshin, Akane managed to get Ranma back to his room, and the second fight was announced. "Gohan virsus.....Yusuke?! What?! Hey, guys, that's not fair!"

"Well, he did win, and the winners names are placed back into the bucket, so....I guess it is fair..." Kaoru told Keiko.

"I never get a break!" Yusuke complained.

"You will in a sec, hold on." Gohan suddenly began glowing as the benches lifted off the ground.

"AHHH!!! I'M FLOATING!!!!!!" Carrot screamed.

Gohan dropped the benches just as he turned super saiyan 5. Yusuke's eyes widened as fear over came his entire body. Gohan approached Yusuke, and with a single tap, flung him from the ring and into the wall.

Keiko was speachless and struck with fear.

"HOLY SHIT MONKEYS!" Carrot gasped, staring at Yusuke. "I think he killed him!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried, dropping her mic and running over to him. He had fallen unconscious, and had obviously hit his head into the wall, because blood streamed out from it as Keiko held it. "K-Kenshin, can you help me?"

"Of course, Miss Keiko." Kenshin replied, casually getting to his feet and scooping the 14 year old boy into his arms. Together, he and Keiko headed to the injury wing.

***

"Alright, since Keiko has her hands busy with a medical kit, I'm taking her place!" Kagome announced happily into the mic. "It's the beginning of the third match! Carrot virsus Inuyasha!!!"

Carrot froze with fear. "Me?! Against wolf boy?!"

"Excuse me, I'm a DOG demon, not a wolf demon, FEH!" Inuyasha growled as he stepped into the ring.

Carrot clung to the bench, but released his grip as he noticed Tira staring at him with hope in her eyes. "You're goin down, dog breath!" Carrot leapt to his feet and darted into the ring.

"I'm sad to say that this match may be a bloody and disgusting one, but I have to start it one way or another....LET THE MATCH BEGIN! Good luck, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and smirked, as Carrot took out his normal sword. Compaired to Tetsusaiga, Carrot's sword stood no chance, and knowing this, he began to shake. 'Bad Carrot! Pull yourself together! You gotta at least LOOK tough before you're pounded into the ground....' With that thought, Carrot put on his one in a life time serious face, and stepped foward.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down on Carrot, who blocked with his sword.

"It's strength against strength as Carrot and Inuyasha's swords collide! Who will hit who first? I have my bet..."

"HEY!" Carrot yelled. "I'm much tougher than all of you think, so stop picking on me!" With that, Carrot took his sword down in one slick motion and stabbed it right through Inuyasha's stomach.

Amazingly, he stood still, and lowered his sword.

Carrot grinned. "Ha! How'd ya like that?!"

"Carrot, he's not dead..." Tira said, as Inuyasha's wounds closed up.

Carrot's eyes went wide again as Inuyasha's sword met his chest, and you could only guess how much damage it caused.

"And the winner is Inuyasha!!" Kagome announced, cheering. "Umm...could someone please clean the bloody mess that is Carrot off the floor....please."

Once again, Kenshin was stuck taking Carrot to the hospital room with Tira at his side. "The fourth match of the tournament will be.....Gohan virsus Inuyasha!"

"That boy doesnt stand a chance, that he does not..." Kenshin said to Tira as they walked.

"How can you tell, Kenshin?" Tira asked, staring at Carrot's unconscious body.

"Inuyasha is a demon with much strength and determination, even if Gohan is the same, he is still no match against Tetsusaiga...that sword is very powerful, I'm afraid I might not even stand a chance against it, that I am...."

"Wow..." Tira gasped as they reached the room where Ranma and Yusuke lay in sleeping bags on the floor. "Welcome to the nursing home, Tira." Keiko said, handing Tira an aprin with a cross on it and some gloves, along with a medical kit. 

"Gee, thanks..." Tira replied as Carrot was set down next to Yusuke.

"Good luck, Miss Tira," Kenshin said, leaving the room. "I must get back to the tournament, that I must."

Tira sighed, staring down at Carrot's bare chest, and a blush came over her face. Even if it was still covered in blood, he was topless, and with that fact, Tira's face grew even more red. Slowly, and carefully, she began to wash the blood from Carrot's chest. 'It'll be alright, Carrot....I'll fix you...'

***

By the time Kenshin had return to the basement, Gohan was sprawled out on the ground, his limbs nearly hanging off his body and blood covering the entire ring.

"Inuyasha, thats enough! He's out already!"

"You people are sick!" Videl yelled at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Is this your idea of a fair fight?! You've nearly killed him!"

"No one said it was fair, that they did not." Kenshin said, sitting back in his spot on the bench.

Angry, Videl picked up her boyfriend and headed for the medical room, leaving the blood puddles behind.

Inuyasha growled and plopped back down onto the bench next to Kenshin, right as Kagome began announcing again.

"And we're into the semi finals! In the semifinal match, Kenshin will go up against Inuyasha!!"

"That I shall!" Kenshin said, approaching the ring, leaving his smile behind.

"Feh." Inuyasha sighed as he too stepped into the ring.

"Wait," Kaoru started, confused. "Who's the winner going to be up against? Only Sakura and Syaoran are down here....and...well, I don't think they'd stand a chance, no offense."

"We're gonna have to test that theory when we come to it, but first Inuyasha and Kenshin, you may begin!!"

Inuyasha and Kenshin nodded to Kagome and drew their swords. A long standoff it was until Inuyasha made the first move.

"I'm gonna win this easy! TETSUSAIGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kenshin lept out of the way just in time as the Tetsusaiga smashed and got caught in the floor.

"FEEHHH?!?!?!" Inuyasha struggled trying to pull his mammoth sword from the floor.

'Now is my time to strike, that it is', Kenshin said to himself. He darted straight at Inuyasha and stabbed him in the torso. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Ha! Thats's right! Your little doggy boy doesn't stand a chance against my Kenshy Wenshy!" Kaoru laughed, almost insanely. Everyone stared at her and sweatdropped. As Inuyasha got to his feat, and pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground, he stood in stance and thought of what to do next; as did Kenshin.

'His wounds heal so rapidly, what am I to do? I am in a predicament, that I am' Kenshin again thought to himself. He paused. 'Wait....isn't Inuyasha the one obsessed with noodles???' A wide grin appeared on Kenshin's seemingly innocent face. 'I just happen to have an extra container of noodles in my pocket!'

Inuyasha stared at Kenshin confused. 'This isn't much like me but.....I must win....wow, this really isn't like me...lets just say, I'll do it for Miss Kaoru'. Kenshin smiled and nodded triumphantely. Inuyasha did a 'Feh' and charged at Kenshin.....for the last time.....DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! *odd music in background*....

As everyone watched Kenshin draw something from his back pocket, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and began sniffing the air.

"I.........SMELL.......NOOODLESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FFFFFEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha ran right up to Kenshin, completely forgetting about the match. 

"Ummm....h-here you are!" Kenshin managed putting on a decent fake smile. "Go get it.....er....boy!" With that at note, Kenshin chucked the noodles out of the "ring" and Inuyasha bolted after them.

"MINEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was after Inuyasha finished smothering the noodles that he realized he was disqualified.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!!!" Kagome yelled angerly. "THAT'S CHEAP AND VERY NOT LIKE YOU KENSHIN HIMURA!!!" Kagome glared at him.

As Kenshin did a big sweatdrop he replied quietly,

"I-I know" A look of horror struck across his face. "IM SO BAD!!!" A tear trickled down his face, running over his X shaped scar. He sat on the floor and watched Inuyasha stop steaming and begin eating the noodles.

"I don't care if I lose....I have my noodles! Feh..." Inuyasha set up a fancy table with candles and played some sort of Opera. He also put his right pinky up and chowed down on those noodles.

"T-t-those nails....." Syaoran shivered at the sight of them.

"HOE?!?!" (need I say who said that...?)

"Kenshin.....your next match for the pika-thing is Sakura.....have fun...." Kagome said depressingly and walked away, leaving the mic in the part of the head of the dead pikachu. Kenshin suddenly realized what Kagome had said. He jumped to his feat.

"I MUST FIGHT SAKURA?!!?!?"

"HOE?!?!?!"

***

Slowly, Kaoru rose and approached the mic stand, watching the audience croud into the room for the last match. "Konnchiwa, Minna-san." she greeted.

"Yea, Yea, whatever." Yusuke grunted.

"Yusuke, don't be such a sore loser." Keiko whispered angerly.

"Mommy, where are we?" Carrot asked, staring at Tira.

Tira sighed heavily, and instead of explaining how Carrot got from the hospital wing into the basement, she whacked him over the head with her mallet. Carrot fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out and his eyes swirling.

"If everyone will settle down the final match can begin..." Kaoru said, as everyone's chattering came to an end. "Arigatou. And now, let the final match begin!"

Sakura stood at the left end of the mat, feeling a little nervous, and dressed nicely in her Blue Warrior outfit.

"KICK IS BUTT FOR ME, SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled from the croud.

Sakura blushed and stared over at him. "Syaoran-kun...HAI!" With that, she took the star staff from behind her back, and stared over at Kenshin, trying to look as tough as possible.

"You may attack when you wish, Miss Sakura." Kenshin told her, smiling.

"FIREY, BECOME THE FIRE THAT BURNS! FIREYYYY!!!" Sakura shouted, as Firey rose from her card and flew at Kenshin.

Easily, Kenshin rolled aside and avioded the first attack. Firey, noticing she had missed, became angry and flew down to try and burn Kenshin a second time. Kenshin ran from it, until he came to Sakura, and rolled behind her, without even attacking.

"And my strong, handsome, cute, hott babe, Kenshin, aviods Sakura's....erm....giant fire monster, by simply rolling away." Kaoru said into the mic. "Kenshin, why arent you attacking?"

"WATERY!" Sakura called, releasing the Watery this time.

It soaked the whole audience the second it rose from it's card.

"FEH!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Calm down, it's only water, yeesh" Ranma said, pausing. "COLD WATER?! OH NO!" With that, he ran from the room, wishing to hide his secret.

"Ranma! Wait!!" Akane yelled, chasing after him.

Everyone stared at the running couple with confusion.

"Hoe?"

"Feh! DO MORE MAGIC TRICKS!"

"YEAH!" Kagome shouted.

Sakura put on her fake tough face again, and pulled out yet another card. "EARTHY!!" The most beautiful spirit flew from this card, and began destroying the floor of the basement in order to injure Kenshin.

The samurai flipped in all sorts of ways, avioding all of the attacks.

"KENSHIN! Whats wrong with you?!" Kaoru yelled. "We need to win that food, I'm starving, c'mon and attack!"

Everyone stared over at their announcer, who was becoming insane from a lack of food. "G-Gomen." Kaoru appologized, sweatdropping.

"I am sorry, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, landing on his feet as the Earthy Card went back in Sakura's pocket. "But I cannot hurt a child, espically a girl child."

The whole audience facefaulted, and Kaoru's mic fell from her hands.

"Oro?" Kenshin studdered, staring at everyone.

"YATTA! WE WON THE FOOD!" Sakura cheered, as Syaoran ran out and scooped her up, kissing her as he did.

"Young children kissing...what has our world come to?" Tira questioned.

"Hamha everyone!" Hamtaro shouted, appearing on the announcers mini stage.

"FEH, FOOD!" Inuyasha darted at Hamtaro, but was instantly stopped by another "OSUWARI!"

"Yikes....down puppy," Hamtaro teased. "Anyway, the reason I've appeared is because it's time to vote out our first loser!"

The room got quiet.

"I-I mean player, not loser...yes, right....anyway, everyone point at someone you hat- er, dislike, and the one with the most fingers pointed at him or her will be poofed from the mansion to never be heard from again! I mean...will go home...oh whatever, JUST POINT!"

Instantly, Kagome and Videl pointed at eachother, they had been in a mini fight ever since Inuyasha nearly killed Gohan in the semi finals.

Everyone else all pointed at Gohan.

"KILL THE PERV!" they yelled.

"Your wish is my command! Gohan, you have been voted out!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed, grabbing hold of Gohan, who was crying.

"I cant leave Videl! I can't!" Gohan burst out.

"You can, and you will," Hamtaro said. "Watch!" With the raise of his paw, Gohan disappeared, and the audience (except for Videl) clapped. "Hee, thank you everyone!"

Videl fell to her knees, still crying. "I WILL SEAK MY REVENGE, I SWEAR IT!"

"Calm down, it's only a game show." Kagome said.

Videl pointed at Kagome, evil in her eyes. "You...this is your fault! All your fault!"

Inuyasha shot a glare at Videl. "NO ONE INSULTS KAGOME! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha ran at Videl, opened his mouth, and swallowed her.

"H-Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

"OHMIGOSH!!" Kaoru gasped.

"That just isn't right, that it is not...." Kenshin commented.

"Well, it seems you have one less couple to deal with! I hear tonights gonna be a rough one! The spirits in the graveyard are rising." Hamtaro said, randomly. "Sweet dreams!"

Authors note: HIII!! Colie-chan here! Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the first two chapters! I'm so happy people are reading! I promise this story will keep getting better, but please, believe that I love all these anime characters, and whoever is killed off, isn't hated, VIDEL KICKS BUTT! Hee, anyway, as Hamtaro said, the fourth chapter will get even better than the last ones! Ranma's dreaded secret will be revieled, and some spirits may rise from the dead, which won't please lil Sakura here ^-^' Keep reading! ARIGATOUGOZIMASU!!!!!!!!


	4. HOEEE! GHOSTS!

Ch. 4

"No! No No Noooooooo!!! I didn't want anyone to know about this," Ran-chan(Ranma in his girl form) cried, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Ranma, it's not that bad...I mean, you've been like this for years....why can't they know?" Akane asked, hugging her friend.

"You don't understand!" Ran-chan yelled. "I'm a guy!"

"You sure don't look like one right now..." Akane said, observing Ranma's shapely girl figure.

"I gotta act tough here, I can't embarrass myself like I did against Yusuke!" Ran-chan sobbed.

"I hear a GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma and Akane's eyes went wide as Carrot burst into the room, and rushed over to his newly discovered girl. "Ouuu! You're a cutey!"

"LEMME GO, OR I'LL SOCK YOU ONE!" Ran-chan yelled, squirming in Carrot's arms.

"Carrot, you really don't want to go after her!" Akane said.

"And why not? Her boobs seem to be big enough for 10 me's!" Carrot drooled.

"YUCK! Akane, help!" Ran-chan cried.

Akane rushed over to Carrot and Ranma, and tried despertly to break them apart. 

"Akane, chill out." Carrot said, holding Ranma above his head, so that she couldn't reach. "It's just a babe!"

"Carrot, I swear, you're gonna regret this! Whatever you do, don't kiss him!"

"Him? Are you blind?!" Carrot laughed, lowering Ranma to his level. "This is a beautiful....HOTT....young girl..."

"Lemme go, I'm warning y-" Ranma was cut off, as Carrot's tongue invaded his mouth, and his eyes went wide.

'H-He kissed me.....he kissed....me.....'

"How was I, hott stuff?" Carrot asked, purring.

"..........................DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran-chan rushed out of the room, crying her eyes out.

"Die?" Carrot repeated.

"Carrot, you baka, you kissed Ranma!" Akane yelled, as she ran out to go find her mentally unstable friend.

At that moment, Tira walked into Carrot in the hallway, and blushed. "Oh...Hi Carrot." she said, looking down.

"T-Tira....I.....I....."

"You what?" Tira asked, staring at Carrot's innocent face.

"I'M A BAD CARROT!!!!!!!!" he cried, dropping to his knees, and pulling Tira into his arms.

***

"So....you kissed another girl?..." Tira asked as Carrot finished his story. She sat on her bed, looking down and feeling heartbroken.

"No! Akane said I kissed Ranma! But Ranma's a guy, isn't he?"

Tira didn't answer, she felt tears building up in her eyes and tried as hard as she could not to let them flow.

"I gotta figure this out," Carrot said to himself. He then noticed the depressed look on Tira's face.

"T-Tira....I...please don't be sad....something just...came over me, and...."

"And you kissed another girl..." Tira finished for him.

"Tira, you don't understand!" Carrot said, getting to his feet. Ever since that one night when he got her drunk, Tira didn't seem to remember pouring out her secrets to him, or the kisses they shared. 'Should I tell her?....S-Should I tell her...that I...love her....'

***

__

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Oro?" Kenshin sat in the main lobby, staring at his sword, when he heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be, that I do..."

He walked across the room and looked out the old, dusty window. Rain poured down onto the front yard, and a raincoated figure stood on the porch. "Who would come here at this hour? And in the rain no less....that I ponder."

Being the nice guy that he is, Kenshin opened the door and smiled out at the thousands of hooded figures standing before him. "Konnichiwa."

"Oh, yeah, hi." The one closest to the door said. "We're lookin for a place where we can eat some tastey huma- I-I mean food, and maybe stay the night, would you be so kind as to share your house with us, good sir?"

"Why of course I would!" Kenshin said, stepping aside. "Please, do come in, that you should."

Kenshin's dark blue eyes watched as his many guests shuffled into the main lobby. All seemed to be wearing the exact same outfit, and none seemed to have feet, which was very very strange.

Kenshin stared at the floating figures, and suddenly felt as if something was wrong. "Umm, would you like me to take your coats?" he asked nervously.

"No thanks, we'll take them off ourselves." said another hooded figure, grinning.

Kenshin took a step back as all the figures pulled their raincoats off at exactly the same time, revieling some transparent, ghostly, creatures!

"O-ORO?!" Kenshin studdered.

"ROAR!" one of the ghosts shouted.

Kenshin's eyes went wide as he quickly darted up the stairs. "EVERYONE, GET INTO THE HANG OUT ROOM, THE GHOSTS ARE HERE!!!" he shouted, picking up Sakura and Syaoran as he ran.

"N-NANI?!" Sakura shrieked as Kenshin rushed into the hang out room, where the others stood, watching.

"Kenshin, whats going on?" Syaoran asked as he was set down.

Quickly, Kenshin locked the door after him. "No time to explain now," he started as he bolted up the door with as many chairs as he could. "Syaoran, I need you to keep the spirits out, use one of your chinese scrolls."

"A-Alright..." Syaoran said slowly as he pulled a few out and threw them at the door. They stuck nicely, omitting a light green aura, and acting as bug repelent to the ghosts.

"Kenshin, WHAT is going on?!" Kaoru demanded, getting to her feet, forgetting about her game of checkers against Yusuke.

"Well, Miss Kaoru, umm...you see....erm....heh," a huge sweatdrop came over Kenshin's face as he quickly spat everything out. "Thesestrangerswereatthedoorsoilettheminbutididn'tknowtheywereghosts! Ohi'msorryreallyreallyreallysorry, Miss Kaoruuuuu!!!!"

Everyone just stared at the crying samurai, who was now on his knees, and took in the info they had just gotten.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed.

"HOIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SCARED OF GHOSTS!!!!" Sakura cried, clinging tightly to Syaoran.

"How could you be so STUPID?!" Akane scolded, walking up to Kenshin. "A big clue would be the fact that they're FLOATING IN MIDAIR!!"

Ranma (who was now in his guy form) put his hand on Akane's shoulder. "That's not the problem right now," he started, eyes closed. "Right now our problem is getting these guys outta here."

Yusuke let out a laugh and set his checkers pieces down. "That's simple for me! I'm a spirit detective! Ghosts are easy to get rid of."

"Feh, they'll be simple to kill," Inuyasha said, stroking tetsusaiga and smiling evilly. "AND ONCE WE KILL THEM WE CAN EAT THEM FOR DINNER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!"

"But, they're ghosts....ghosts aren't edible, are they?"

"Who cares if they're edible! Lets just kill em!" Ranma yelled, raising his hand into the air, clenched into a fist.

"You said it, pigtailed kid!" Yusuke said.

Tira looked at the door, which seemed like the entrance to a battle fort and sighed. "You idiots, Carrots still out there!"

"WHAT?!?!"

***

"Hmm, wonder where everybody went," Carrot said, walking down one of the hall corridors. "It's really quiet around here...." A smile came over his face. "Maybe the girls are asleep! Hehehehahahahaha!!"

"Oh they'll be sleeping alright," came a voice from down the hall.

Carrot quickly straightened up and peered down the dark corridor. "Who said that?"

"They'll be in such a deep sleep, you'll think they're dead!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Carrot screamed, getting pissed off, and rushing over to the other end of the hall.

His eyes went wide at the sight he saw, and the color drained from his face. The thousands of huge, white ghosts smiled back at him. "Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I heard something, feh."

"Like what?" Tira asked, staring at the dog demon, and interupting the secret "Ghost Hunt" meeting.

"Does that really matter right now? It's probably a cat or something." Yusuke said.

"No, it was a scream." Inuyasha answered, ears twitching.

"Scream? Who's scream?" Kaoru asked.

Inuyasha looked as though he was thinking hard. "Ummm.......hmmmm........Can I answer that after we get some noodles? I'm starved!"

Everyone facefaulted to the ground, except for Sakura, who remained huddled in the corner shaking.

"G-G-G-Ghosts...."

"Whats wrong with her?" Ranma asked, pointing at the young Cardcaptor.

"She's very scared of ghosts." Syaoran answered simply.

"I can see that you doof, I mean WHY is she scared of them?!" Ranma tried again.

"Dunno." Syaoran replied.

Sakura remained in the corner, her eyes as wide as could be.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up to see Kaoru smiling down at her. "There's no need to be afraid, Kenshin and the others will chase the ghosts away, don't worry."

Sakura sniffled and gave a slight smile. "Arigatou, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru sweatdropped. "Please, just call me Miss Kaoru."

"Miss Kaoru, does this mean you have a plan of action?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru stood up and faced the group.

"Well....umm...I was hoping you guys would come up with something, heh."

Kenshin facefaulted.

"We don't need a plan!" Tira shouted. "We need to get out there and save Carrot! I'm not scared of any ghosts!"

Kagome, Kaoru, Akane, and Keiko clapped.

"Go Tira!" Kagome shouted.

"You go girl! Go save your love!" Keiko cheered.

Tira's face turned red with anger. "I DON'T LOVE HIM!!"

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted. He sat at a table with Yusuke, Kenshin and Ranma, who were discussing who should be the first one to go out.

"I say we just all go charge em!" Ranma suggested, pounding his fist on the table.

"That would not be wise without a plan, that it would not." Kenshin corrected.

"Then someone hurry up and think of a plan! I'm getting bored here!" Yusuke complained.

"I can't think of a darn thing!" Ranma yelled.

"Neither can I, oro...."

"HUMAN SACRAFICE!" Inuyasha randomly shouted.

The three guys stared at the dog demon. "Human Sacrafice?" they all repeated.

"Just throw someone outside and see what happens." Inuyasha then got to his feet and picked up Kagome.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT'RE U DOING?!"

"Feh! Be quiet and go talk to the ghosts!"

Inuyasha then opened the door and chucked Kagome out. Quickly, he bolted it shut and put tables and chairs in it's way just in case.

Everyone rushed over to the door and all was quiet, until they heard an ear piercing scream.

"W-What was that?..." Keiko asked, backing into Yusuke.

"Lets go find out, I've had enough of this hiding." Yusuke put his hand on the doorknob and felt his heart beating wildly against his chest. 'I'm not scared! I've seen worse, i mean, it's not like they ate her or anything...'

Slowly, the door was creaked open to reveal........

"NOTHING'S HERE!" Syaoran shouted.

"Where'd Kagome go?!" Kaoru asked, frantically searching the halls.

Not even the ghosts remained in the old hallway, nothing could be found, not even a trace of Kagome.

"Feh, the ghosts must have eaten her." Inuyasha said plainly, putting reality to Yusuke's fear.

"EATEN HER?! WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled.

"And you don't care?! Inuyasha, you were her boyfriend!" Kaoru screamed.

"Shh!" Tira said softly. "Everyone calm down, there's gotta be a logical explanation for this...."

Everyone stared down the dark hallway, their hearts pounding harder than ever. Not a sound was made as they started walking off down the hall, without a plan.

"HAMHA EVERYONE!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura suddenly hoped into Syaoran's arms, screaming bloody murder as Hamtaro appeared on the floor in front of everyone.

Syaoran's face went bright red as he tried to calm her down.

"Oh, great, it's just you." Ranma said as Akane picked up the tiny hamster.

"I have come to inform you that....tragically.....one of your team mates has died....or rather.....been eaten....."

"Feh, told you."

"NANI?!" Sakura screamed. "GHOSTS EAT PEOPLE?! HOEEEE!!!"

"Apparently these ghosts do!" Tira replied. "Which means we have to find Carrot as quickly as we can!"

With that, Tira and the guys ran down the hall on their new rescue mission, followed closely by the rest of the girls, and Syaoran who was holding Sakura.

"Where did you last see them, Hamtaro?" Akane asked as the tiny hamster rode on her shoulder, and she made sure he didn't fall.

"They were headed towards the basement, kushi kushi."

"Then we must get down there, that we should." Kenshin suggested, taking a sharp turn and dashing down the master staircase. Everyone else followed, their footsteps sounded like that of an army.

"Shh, be quiet." Kaoru whispered and everyone crept over to the basement door.

Tira pushed her way in front of everyone. It's not like this is the first time she had to dig Carrot out of trouble. She was only hoping that there weren't any girl ghosts down there.

Carefully, she touched the doorknob, and turned it, being sure not to make a sound. "It's locked...."

"I say we ram it!" Ranma whispered harshly.

"What if the ghosts hear us and decide to charge us?" Keiko asked, looking horrified.

"I won't let them near you, Keiko." Yusuke said, holding Keiko close to him. Her cheeks lite up at Yusuke's affection towards her.

"This isn't time for mushy stuff, someone pick the lock!" Tira said, looking back at everyone.

There was a moment of silence as everyone checked their pockets for anything they could use to unlock the door.

"I bet my paw is small enough!" Hamtaro suggested.

"Yeah!" Akane replied, bringing Hamtaro over to the door.

The tiny orange hamster wiggled his way to the lock, and shoved his small fuzzy paw inside it. He put his tongue between his teeth as his paw ran across many metal things inside the door. Then a click was heard. "Got it!"

"Hamtaro, you're the best!" Akane cheered, kissing the hamster.

Ranma shot a glare and grunted. "Stupid hamster....it's just like Ryoga...."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ranma, cut it out." Yusuke said, as he noticed Tira's tension. Her hand lay on the knob and she slowly twisted it. Then, she pulled it open just a crack and peered inside.

The whole room seemed to be lightened by a bunch of candles, and a large pot sat in the middle of the floor. Around the pot were the thousands of ghosts, who were all chanting something in some unfamiliar tongue. Tira looked around for Carrot, but couldn't find him anywhere. 'Damnit....he has to be somewhere down there....Carrot, where are you, you idiot?!'

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a familiar voice let out a scream. "CARROT!" she whispered, hopefully. Squinting, she noticed two ghosts floating through the wall, carring what looked like Carrot tied to a wooden plank. The strange thing about it was that he was completely naked, aside from a short grass skirt which covered his private areas.

"They're prepairing to cook him!" Hamtaro squeeked, from atop of Tira's head.

Tira's pink eyes widened as the two ghosts carried Carrot over to the boiling pot in the center of the room. They were just getting ready to set him down inside the pot, when Tira's frustration reached it's limit.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

All the ghosts looked up atop the basement stairs to find Tira, dressed in her battle clothes, with her whip in hand. "You lay one finger on him," she started, giving the whip a lick. "And I'll have to kill you all over again."

"TIRA!!!!" Carrot screamed. "SAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!! THEY'RE CRAZY!!! THEY WANNA EAT ME, TIRA HEEEEEEELP!!!!!"

Tira dashed down the stairs, followed by Kenshin, Ranma, and Yusuke.

"If you come one step closer," one ghost started, reaching into his overcoat and pulling out a small pocket knife. "I'll slit his throat."

Carrot's eyes shot wide open and his face grew very pale. He let out a short whimper, indicating for Tira to get him outta there.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go help Tira and the others?" Akane asked, as she, Keiko, and Kaoru popped their heads into the basement.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Well, you see, without Kagome....I just don't feel inspired to kill demons anymore...."

At that, the three girls turned around. For almost their entire trip to this mansion, Inuyasha had said little more than one worded sentences (most not making sense at all, I mean, whats "FEH!" mean?!), and now, all of the sudden, he seemed very emotional.

A tear ran down his cheek, and his eyes began to water. "SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND NOW SHE'S GONEEEEEEE!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Shh, Inuyasha, it's alright!" Kaoru said, patting the dog demon's back and trying to get him to be more quiet. "We can help you with this later, but for now, try to not make a sound."

In a simple motion, Tira whipped the knife out of the ghost's hand, and it dropped to the ground. "Got anything else you wanna pull on us?"

In their rage, all the ghosts began to charge at the four, and Tira used this as a chance to escape and save Carrot. She leapt over all of them, and pushed her way through the croud. "Carrot!"

"Tira!!" Carrot cried as Tira rushed up to him. Tira sniffled and wipped a tear out of her eye. She then gave her Carrot a quick hug. "You big pervert.....you idiot...."

"I know, I know, now can you please untie me? This skirt is making my...ya know, kinda itchy."

Tira slapped Carrot across the face, then smiled and began to untie the ropes that bound him. Once he was free, Tira looked him over. "Ya know, you kinda look hott in that, my little vegetable."

"Hmph!" Carrot grunted. "Hott my as- did you just call me hott?....." He paused, realizing that this was the first time ANYONE had ever called him attractive. His heart began beating wildly, and color gathered in his face.

"You must be hearing things, let go." Tira replied quickly, as she fought her way through the croud of ghosts again.

After a dozen Spirit guns, punches, blasts, and sword slices, all the ghosts remain in bloody pieces in a heap on the floor.

"Heh, guess they were a special kinda ghost, that can be killed." Hamtaro laughed, sweatdropping. Everyone shot him glares.

"I'm just glad that I wasn't eaten alive." Carrot said, walking back up the stairs, and pausing. He then turned around and stared at Ranma. "DUDE, don't look up my skirt!"

"I WASN'T LOOKIN UP THERE, YOU FREAK!" Ranma yelled.

"This is priceless...." Yusuke laughed. "A guy in a hula skirt, nothing else could make my day."

"Hey Carrot," Kenshin stared. "How about you and I head over to that strip joint downtown and you could do a little hula for the naked ladies?"

The whole house fell quiet. "K-Kenshin?..." Kaoru whimpered.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "All of this pervertedness is getting to me, that it is."

"If only Kagome were here!" Inuyasha wailed from atop the staircase.

"Stop being such a baby, at least Carrot is saved!" Kaoru cheered.

"Who needs him." Inuyasha spat.

"I NEED ME!" Carrot yelled back. "Who needs a freakish dog demon thingy like you anyway?!"

Inuyasha burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

"That....was random...." Hamtaro commented.

"And scary." Keiko added.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU HAPPINESS SUCKING FREAKS! WAHHHHH!!!!"

Authors note: *hops into the scene* Konnichiwa, mina-san! Colie-chan wa! Wow, that chapter was short compared to the others....well, I hope you liked it! It took me a while to finish, but I already have ideas for the next one, so check back here every once and a while, and get ready for the next chapter of Anime Mansion! Some fun is gonna get loose ~.^


	5. Shopping For True Love!

Ch. 5

After last night, everyone was left exhausted, except for Carrot (he never runs out of energy, sexual energy!) that is. They had spent most of the night cleaning up broken furniture, doors, and any messes the ghosts left while rampaging through the mansion. It seemed everyone would be sleeping in late the next morning.

A loud growl escaped from Carrot's stomach as he rolled over on the solid floor of his bedroom. His eyes opened a crack and he let out a moan. No one had anything to eat the past day, and they were all starving. 'I'm not sure how long anyone can keep this up...' He thought, rubbing his empty and flat stomach. He stared over at the bed next to him.

Tira lay asleep, almost burried in the covers of her warm, soft bed.

'God I wish I could be up there with her....'

Of course, Tira hadn't allowed Carrot to sleep with her. That only happened if she were drunk, or totally insane. 'Drunk...that reminds me, she still doesn't remember that night....my secrets still safe....'

"Carrot, why're you staring at me?"

"Huh?" Carrot blinked and noticed that Tira was awake, and staring back at him, angerly. "O-Oh, sorry, I was just-"

"Just going to sneak into my bed?!"

"No! Tira, I would nev-"

"THATS IT, CARROT GLACE, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Carrot came running out of the room, in nothing but his boxers, as a pillow flew straight at his head and collided with it.

"You sick pervert!" Tira screamed, slamming the door, and returning to her bed.

"Yeesh....she doesn't have to be so rough..." Carrot muttered, taking the pillow and walking slowly down the hall to see if anyone else was awake. He passed by Inuyasha's room, and heard strange mumbling from inside. He paused and looked through the open door, only to find Inuyasha sitting in the corner, muttering Kagome's name and sniffling. 'Dude, if I ever turn out like that, someone's gotta shoot me.' Carrot thought to himself, leaving Inuyasha to mutter on endlessly. Peering up ahead, Carrot noticed Yusuke sitting on the floor outside of Keiko's room, staring at his finger, a strange blue blob sitting on his head.

"Morning, Urameshi."

"Whatever."

Carrot poked at the blob on Yusuke's head and jumped back as it yawned. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

The tiny blob opened it's eyes and stared at Carrot, then it opened it's beak. "Puu!" it chirped.

"Yusuke, why's this bird speaking about shit?" Carrot asked, scratching his head. "And why's it on your head?....OMG, IT'S GONNA SHIT ON YOUR HEAD!"

"He's not gonna crap on my head," Yusuke started, staring up at Carrot. "That's Puu, he's my Spirit Beast."

"Spirit wha?"

"Spirit beast. To make it simple, he's a thing that hatched out of some egg I had to take care of. Kinda annoying, but it saved my life once...."

"It has your hair..." Carrot commented, sitting down next to Yusuke, and slamming his head into the pillow.

"I know that, sadly," Yusuke replied, staring at the look on Carrot's face. "Tira kicked you out again, didn't she?"

"Well, it seems you were kicked out too, so ha!" Carrot muttered into the pillow.

"Actually, I just woke up early, I'm starved."

Carrot sat up at that. "Tira always kicks me out....sometimes I wish she'd just listen to me, I mean, I'm not a sick pervert."

Yusuke let out a laugh as Puu flew into his lap.

"What?"

"You're the biggest pervert I ever met, that's all," Yusuke explained. "You're as whacked as Kuwabara!"

"Who's that?" Carrot questioned, watching as Yusuke slowly pet Puu's head and stroke his hair.

"He's my....friend."

"You say that as if it pains you." Carrot laughed, smiling a bit.

"He's a duface sometimes." Yusuke said.

"I know someone like that...." An image of Gateau popped into Carrot's head as he finished his sentence. "I miss the guys...I gotta admit, I even miss Chocolate."

***

'I'm so tired....I hope we get to EAT today.' Akane opened her eyes as the room slowly came into focus. Ranma's manly arm lay stretched out across her chest, and slightly grasping her boob. Her mouth twitched open.

"YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma jumped up from his sleep, just as Akane grabbed him by the shirt, opened the door, and chucked him across the hall, directly into the wall on the other side.

"BAKA!!" she screamed, slamming the door shut and returning to bed.

Carrot looked to his side as Ranma fell down from the wall and lay next to him. "Hey."

"Hey..." Ranma replied, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What'd you do?" Yusuke asked, laughing yet again.

"I have no idea, stupid Akane, she's so pissy."

"So's Tira."

"You guys have girl problems." Yusuke commented. At that, Ranma and Carrot stared over at him. "You can't let women push you around like that, it makes you look stupid." Yusuke finished.

"You try and take Tira on." Carrot demanded, getting pissed.

"I don't let Akane 'push me around' and she's not my girl!" Ranma yelled.

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOMEEEEEEEEE, RETURN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

The three stared down the hall as Inuyasha dragged his half dead body out the door and over to them.

"What the heck is wrong with you, man?!" Ranma asked, jumping up as Inuyasha flopped down in front of him.

"Kagome....feh.....love of my life....feeeeh....." Inuyasha muttered.

Everyone fell silent as Kaoru and Kenshin's door opened, and they stepped out, fully dressed.

"It is a good morning, that it is." Kenshin said, smiling.

Kaoru noticed the guys on the floor and gave a concerned look for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good...."

"Feh....K-Kagome...."

"I think he needs serious therapy." Ranma told Kaoru.

An idea popped into Kaoru's head, and a wide smile formed on her face. "I can be his therapist!" she burst out, causing everyone to jump.

"Feh...therapists....."

"Miss Kaoru is a good therapist, that she is." Kenshin explained.

Kaoru bent down to Inuyasha's level and helped him sit up. Inuyasha looked way thinner than normal, and the bags under his eyes were very red. "You poor thing..." Kaoru commented, petting the dog demon's white hair.

"K-Kago....me...."

"He's pathetic." Ranma commented, staring down at Inuyasha.

"So are you." came a female voice.

Ranma looked up at see Akane glaring down at him. "Heh, morning, Akane."

"Don't you talk to me like that, you pervert!"

"What'd I do now, subconsciously?!"

"YOU TOUCHED MY BOOB!"

"I WHAT?!"

Carrot's ears perked up and he glanced at Akane's chest. "Let me have a look." Without warning Carrot threw Akane's shirt open and began checking her boobs for fingerprints.

Her eyes went wide, and her teeth gritted in anger. Carrot simply grasped one of Akane's boobs and poked at it for a bit, while her face turned red and steam slowly boiled out of her ears.

"Ran....ma...."

"Y-Yea?"

Akane calmly pulled Carrot's hand off her breast, closed her shirt, and picked up her cursed friend. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she screamed, hurling Ranma over the railing so that he fell all the way down into the main lobby.

"Akane, calm down!" Kaoru suggested, taking her hand and staring caringly into the young girl's eyes.

The boys stared over the railing at the large hole Ranma made from the fall and laughed.

"It's not funny," Kenshin started. "That it most certainly is not."

"You know, he's right! Kushi kushi."

Everyone turned around and once again they saw Hamtaro standing before them, or, on the ground in front of them.

"Hamha everyone!"

"Ohayo!" Sakura sang as she skipped out of her room and picked up the hamster. Everyone stared at her, expecting her to be in complete shock from what happened last night.

"She got over her ghost trama." Syaoran told them, walking out of his room in his green pajamas.

"Ooh." everyone replied.

Hamtaro cleared this throat, which caught everyone's attention. "GATHER AROUND, EVERYONE! TODAYS AN IMPORTANT DAY!"

The screaming from the tiny hamster finally woke up Tira and Keiko, and they joined the others in sitting in the hall, watching Hamtaro.

"Today, you will be given an unlimited amount of money to spend in the town!" the hamster announced, excitement in his squeeky voice.

"Money?! You mean we can shop?!" Kaoru asked, her eyes widening with joy.

"Good, I can buy new clothes," Akane muttered.

"I CAN CHECK OUT BABES!" Carrot cheered, getting himself into his normal spirit.

"I guess a night on the town wouldn't hurt, that it will not." Kenshin said, smiling.

"Lets go get some good eats!" Ranma yelled, running up the stairs and rubbing his bruised noise.

"As long as I'm with Yusuke, it'll be fun." Keiko commented, taking her boyfriend's arm, and making him blush.

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted.

Hamtaro bounced around on the floor and did a little dance. "Great, enjoy this one day of free time, because after this, no more breaks!" With that, money began falling from the sky, and the tiny hamster disappeared.

Amazingly, they seemed to have divided the money equally, and didn't end up fighting over it. Everyone marched over to the door and awaited the daylight it would bring. Stepping outside into the warm summer day was a wonderful thing to experience, after being locked up in a mansion for so long.

"It's so warm and beautiful out." Keiko commented.

"I wonder how we're gonna get to the town..." Yusuke stopped as he noticed a large limo parked in front of the mansion. "Oh...my...god..."

"A LIMO?! IT'S GONNA BE CHUCK FULL OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!!!!" Carrot screamed, flinging the door open and leaping inside.

Tira held up a shaking fist as she tried to contain her anger. "CARROT!!!"

Disappointed at the fact that the limo wasn't full of naked women, Carrot took a seat and waited for everyone else to come in.

Everyone's faces lit up as they all came into the limo and sat down. To one side was a small lit up bar, which was filled with sake. A huge mirror was spread out on the ceiling, and everyone smiled into it.

"This is great!" Akane cheered, finally happy for once.

"Feh...." Inuyasha said, folding his arms and making a sour face. He had only one thing on his mind: Kagome. It was sad really, before the ghosts ate her, he never really knew how much she meant to him. He wished with all his heart that she would return.

Slowly, the limo started it's drive (all by itself!) to the town, where everyone stared out the windows at the various buildings and people they saw.

"Ou! I wanna go there, Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded, grasping Kenshin's arm and pointing to a chocolate store.

Ranma's eyes widened as they passed by a very famous ice cream parlor, and his feminine side kicked in. "Akane, I wanna go there!" he said, pointing to the store.

"We'll see, Ranma...." Akane replied, watching the store go by.

Carrot pressed against the glass as the limo zoomed past millions of women. "STOP THE CAR, STOP THE CAR!!" He quickly rolled down the window and popped his head out. "PRETTY LADIES, WANNA GO OUT WITH M-" His setence was cut off as his head smashed into a sign on the side of the road. The women all began to laugh as Carrot sadly closed the window and rubbed his head.

"Serves you right!" Yusuke laughed.

Tira only continued to glare when Carrot looked at her for encouragement. Sighing, he stared down at the floor for the rest of the ride.

***

The limo was finally stopping, and directly in the center of the large town too! Unable to hold their excitement, everyone leapt out of the car and began splitting off into groups.

"Yusuke and I are going on a walk."

"Akane, Tira, and I are going shopping, Kenshin you're coming with us."

"It sounds fun, that it does, Miss Kaoru!"

Grabbing her samurai, and Akane's hand, Kaoru set off for the large clothing store in front of her. Tira took a fast glance at Carrot before she quickly followed after the group.

"Akane, I'll be at the ice cream place!" Ranma called, running down the streets, trying to find a bathroom with cold water.

"I'll meet you there later!" Akane yelled after him. "Don't get in any trouble!"

This left only Carrot to stand alone by the limo and watch everyone go their seperate ways. He didn't mind checking out a town alone, but what was he going to do? All the girls had laughed at him earlier, and not a single one was in sight. It didn't matter. He didn't feel much like girl chasing at the moment. He had a funny feeling inside him as he watched Yusuke and Keiko walk off to the park, hand in hand.

'If Tira only knew.....if only I could tell her I know how she feels....but....how do I feel?...'

Instantly, an image of Tira appeared in his mind. He smiled as he ran through the various times he'd been wipped, bashed, whacked, and otherwise clobbered for being an idiot. He then remembered touching her soft skin, staring at her beautiful face, running his hands through her hair. 'It was just one night, Carrot....get over it....' He heaved a sigh and took a seat on a nearby bench.

***

"Bathroom, bathroom, where's a damn bathroom?!"

Ranma ran along the streets, and finally stopped when he came to the ice cream parlor. His eyes went wide at all the cute girly desserts in the display window. He pushed the door open and entered the store. Quickly, he slipped into the men's restrooms and poured himself a glass of water. After walking into a stall, he poured it over his head, and changed to his more feminine side.

"Desserts at last!" Ran-chan cheered as she skipped out of the restroom and up to a man behind the desk. He was about Ranma's age, and wasn't half bad looking. "Hey big boy," Ranma flirted, winking at the man.

"H-Hello miss," the man replied, blushing quite a bit. "W-What can I help you with?"

"I'd like a tripple scoop sundae with hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, peanuts, whipped cream and some cherries, please." Ranma ordered, his mouth watering at the sound of his dessert. "Make it fast, cutie." he added, giggling and blowing a kiss. He knew how to get what he wanted.

Steaming, the man behind the counter quickly made Ranma's dessert and handed the bowl to him. "There you go, missy, it's on the house, anything for such a pretty lady."

"Why thank you!" Ranma cheered. He then turned on the spot and rushed into a booth, where he sat and scooped up some ice cream. The second the spoon entered his mouth he felt a tingling sensation all over. He was now, in heaven.

***

"Oh, this is cute!" Akane cried, selecting a blue dress from a rack of clothes.

"That'd look great on you!" Kaoru said, looking at some kimonos.

Kenshin stood at his girlfriend's side, utterly confused and a little embarrassed. "Miss Kaoru, what exactly am I doing here?"

"You're gonna try on some clothes, Kenshin!" Kaoru cheered, rushing into the men's section and dragging Kenshin along with her. Tira followed them, having nothing else to do, and not wanting to go back outside.

Kaoru ran through tons of racks, pilling clothes into Kenshin's hands as she went. She didn't reject much, and when she'd finally gone through the whole store, it was Kenshin's time to get dressed.

Kaoru stood anxiously outside the changing rooms, waiting for Kenshin to come out. Tira stood beside her, a bit eager at what the samurai looked like in more normal clothes.

The door opened and Kenshin stepped out in a tight muscle man shirt, and nice jeans. His face was red and he felt very, very stupid.

Tira blushed at bit, seeing Kenshin's muscles.

"Flex, Kenshin! Show off a bit!" Kaoru cheered. Kenshin sweatdropped and let an "oroooo" escape his mouth. Kaoru sighed and walked up to him. She grabbed one of his arms and flexed it into a muscle, gasping as she did. "YOU LOOK SO CUTE AND SEXY, KENSHIN!"

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted. "We're in public!"

Kaoru glomped Kenshin and clung to him. "You're so hottttt!!!"

Kenshin's face was brighter then ever, and he couldn't seem to get it back to it's normal shade. "Miss Kaoru, control yourself!"

Tira giggled watching the two, they were a funny couple. 'Couple......' It reminded her of how she left Carrot all alone outside, by himself. She sighed and turned away from Kaoru and Kenshin, it wasn't her place, to see two people happy.

She walked out of the changing rooms and sat down in a chair outside. 'Why can't I tell him how I feel?.....He is a pervert and all, but he's still Carrot.....and I love him.....'

"Kenshin, you look great!" Kaoru exclaimed as Kenshin walked out wearing a tuxedo. "You look so handsome!"

"T-Thank you, miss Kaoru, but I really don't think I'll be needing this." Kenshin replied, sweatdropping.

"That's true, try the next one on!"

Kenshin walked back into the changing room and came out wearing a long shirt, and long baggy pants, with a hat on sideways. Now he felt BEYOND stupid.

Kaoru burst out laughing. "I just wanted to see how stupid you'd look in that, hahahaha!"

"Miss Kaoru!"

"Alright, alright...."

"Hey, Tira." Akane greeted, sitting down next to Tira, a bag in her hand with her purchases.

"Hi Akane..." Tira replied, still not back to reality.

"Anything wrong?" Akane asked, peering into her bag at the items she bought and smiling happily.

Tira let out a sigh and glanced out the window at Carrot, who stood leaning against a lamp post, staring into oblivion. "I'm just...worried about Carrot. He's not acting like himself lately....I dunno what's wrong with him."

Akane looked up and stared at Carrot also. "I expected him to be going girl hunting by now! Maybe he's sick or something."

"Maybe...." Tira then paused, her eyes shimmering. "I'm just really worried about him...." She suddenly felt her heart leap, and put her hands over her chest, a confused look on her face. That was when she noticed that she was blushing. 'Whats wrong with me?...'

***

"Ok, Sakura, since everyone else forgot, it's our job to go grocery shopping and stock up on food." Syaoran told his girlfriend as they entered the store.

"Hai! It'll be fun!" Sakura cheered, skipping over to a cart. She then started to race down the first isle with Syaoran following after her, laughing at her sweetness.

"Shopping, shopping!" Sakura sang happily as she pilled things into her cart. Syaoran checked the list he'd made and then looked up.

"We'll have to split up, I'll go get another cart and meet you at the front of the store." He said, ripping the list in half and handing a piece to Sakura.

"Un! Ja mata!" Sakura called after Syaoran as he ran off. She then continued her singing and journey through happy land. She checked the list occasionally, and loaded the cart up with as much junk food as possible. But unknown to Sakura, someone was following her.

"I'll have my darling back at whatever cost it takes!" Chocolate muttered from behind a huge display of boxes of pancakes. She watched Sakura closely as she approached the display. Chocolate then stepped in front of the display, causing Sakura to jump.

"Hello little girl!" Chocolate greeted, smiling as much as possible.

"Oh, konnichiwa!" Sakura said, bowing.

"You wouldn't happen to know who Carrot Glace is, now would you?" Chocolate asked in a very high pitched old woman voice.

"Hai! I know Mr. Carrot!" Sakura replied, still smiling happily.

Chocolate smiled evilly and lunged foward, grabbing Sakura and tossing her into a large bag.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as Chocolate rushed out of the store with the bag in her hand.

"Now, to take her back to Marron!"

***

"Well, I guess I'd better go check on Ranma before he eats the whole store." Akane told everyone as she waved goodbye and made her way out of the store. She noticed Carrot, still leaning against the lamp post and slowly approached him. "Hey, Carrot!"

Carrot looked over at her, not smiling. "Hi Akane...."

"Wanna come buy ice cream with me? I gotta go get Ranma."

"No thanks...."

Akane gave a concerned look, and took Carrot's arm. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"B-But I don't wanna!" Carrot complained as Akane dragged him down the streets.

It wasn't long before the two reached the ice cream parlor, where they found Ran-chan sitting at a booth with about a dozen eaten sundaes in front of him.

"Hey guys!" Ranma cheered as Akane and Carrot sat down across from him.

"Having fun, Ranma?" Akane asked, staring at the ice cream bowls.

"You bet! The guy here let me have all twelve of these for free, isn't that cool?! Ouu, and they're so good, Akane! I just love being a girl!"

Carrot stared at Ranma, and for some reason, he didn't feel the least bit attracted to her large breasts and beautiful looks. 'I'm too depressed to care for girls anymore...now I know I've hit rock bottom....'

"So, you don't care that Carrots seeing you now, Ranma?" Akane asked, grinning.

"Not one bit! LOOK AT ME!!" Ranma cheered, standing up in his booth and opening his shirt. "WOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed, dancing around on the table.

"RANMA!! SIT DOWN!!" Akane yelled, tugging on Ranma's arm and trying to get him to get back in his seat.

"CARROT, DANCE WITH ME!! HEEE, THIS IS FUN!!"

"Carrot?" a tall man with long dark hair looked over at the dancing girl on the table, and only then did he notice his brother sitting at the table. "BROTHER!"

Carrot's ears perked up as he heard his brother's voice. "MARRON!" he yelled, jumping up from his seat and rushing over to Marron. Akane was too busy trying to get Ranma down from the table to notice that Carrot had escaped.

Marron embraced Carrot tightly as the two met. "OH BROTHER, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to get all mushy about it, Marron! Cool down, we're in public!" Carrot said, forcing Marron's arms apart, but giving him a sly smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Marron started. "But ever since you've been at this mansion, Chocolate is near insanity! She's been in this town for months searching for you, but for some reason, she can't find that mansion of yours."

"Hmm, I wonder why..." Carrot said cooly, sitting down at a small table and putting his feet up.

Marron took a seat across from him and moved a strand of hair out of his face. "It's protected by a magical forcefield, that's why we can't reach or see it."

Carrot nodded with an "oooh." "That mansion creeps me out."

"I can understand that." Marron then stared at Carrot's thin face. "How's Tira?"

Carrot instantly stared at the floor and started blushing. "She's...uh....she's....ok, I guess...."

Marron smiled. "Why're you studdering, brother?"

"S-Studdering? Me, I'm not s-studdering!"

"Brother, I've sensed the pain you've been having....I know when you're in trouble, and I can feel your emotions, please, tell me what's bothering you..."

The second Carrot opened his mouth, Chocolate burst into the ice cream parlor, a bag full of Sakura in her hand, and Gateau screaming his lungs out at her.

"Chocolate, you don't just kidnap a girl just because she knows who Carrot is! Geez, you're insane!"

"Gateau," Marron said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Marron." Gateau said, walking up to Marron, to notice Carrot. "YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Chocolate's eyes burst wide open, and she rushed over to Carrot and glomped him. "DARLING!!"

"AH!! C-CH0COLATE!!!"

"Darling, I was so worried about you!!!! BUT NOW YOU'RE HERE, AND WE CAN ELOPE!"

"ELOPE?! WHAT?!" Carrot screamed.

Slowly, Sakura climbed out of the bag she'd been kidnapped in, just as Syaoran rushed into the store, hands full of groceries. "Sakura, I got all the stuff." he said, smiling, not noticing what had happened.

Sakura's eyes swirled. "Hoeeeeeee...." she then passed out on the floor.

***

With a promise that they'd return Carrot within the hour, the Sorcerer Hunters, minus Tira, went out into the streets to talk about what was on Carrot's mind. They all sat in the park, on the grass in a circle, as Carrot opened his mouth once again.

"It's just....well, one night while we were in the mansion...I sorta....well, I got Tira drunk."

"You got my sister drunk?! Good for you! She's always a party pooper, was she fun to be with?!" Chocolate laughed, holding onto Carrot's arm.

Carrot slowly took his arm back. "Chocolate, this is serious....s-she told me that she loves me..."

Chocolate's eyes went wide. "S-She said that?!"

"Whoa! Tira...and you?!"

"No! Not Tira and me!" Carrot said quickly, trying to cover up his feelings.

"You and me then, Darling!"

"Chocolate!!!"

"Let my brother speak." Marron said firmly, causing Chocolate to let go of Carrot's arm and sit back to listen.

"But....I mean....I don't know if she meant it, she was drunk."

Marron smiled once again. "Carrot, you can see it with her eyes...you know in your heart what she feels, and how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel!" Carrot shot back defensivly.

Gateau punched Carrot's arm and chuckled.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You little pervert! Of course you know how you feel! I've seen you blush at Tira about a thousand times, I've seen her save you, you two are in love! L-O-V-E LOVE!"

Carrot stared over at Gateau, who was now somewhere deep in La La Land, staring lovingly at Marron.

"Carrot, you know how you feel, I'm sure of it, don't be afraid to express it." Marron said.

Chocolate sat and stared at Carrot. "Darling..." she started, in a serious tone.

Carrot looked over at her, he didn't want to see her hurt, but she wanted to know. The last thing he'd want to do was hurt Chocolate by this news, but, surprisingly, she smiled.

"Darling, if you love Tira, and she loves you, I'd gladly step back, and support you with all my heart. Whatever my little sister wants, she'll have, and whatever is best for you, Darling. Go with how your heart feels, don't worry about anything else but your feelings."

"Chocolate...."

Chocolate put a finger to Carrot's lips. "There's no time for talking, you have to tell her!"

"Tell her?! Are you crazy! She'd-"

"She'd express her feelings back, brother. It's the only way to get her to open up, you know how she feels already, so express yourself."

Carrot heaved a deep sigh and stared once again at the ground. "I.....I'll try..."

"No, Darling, you will!"

A glistening of hope appeared in his eyes, as Carrot looked up. "I will..."

***

The sun was almost setting, as Carrot rushed through the park, despertly in search for Tira, and now set on his dreams. He knew everyone was meeting back by the limo at this time, and he was expecting to be going back to the mansion, where he would express his feelings, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

He noticed everyone gathered around the limo, and watched as Kenshin shoved bags of clothing and groceries into it as he approached. "Hey....guys..." he panted, looking up and smiling.

"Good, you're here Carrot!" Kaoru said quickly. "We're all going to the hot springs for the evening, it's gonna be so much fun! So c'mon, move it, lets go!"

"H-Hot springs?!" Carrot repeated, totally confused.

"Yeah, you know, the water thats really hot...yeah." Yusuke laughed.

"Dude, I so wouldn't be laughing with that bird on my head." Carrot said, poking at Puu, who was asleep.

Yusuke glared over at him as everyone began walking. "HE'S A SPIRIT BEAST!"

"He's just so adorable, isn't he?" Keiko giggled as she took Puu into her arms and craddled him like a baby. "And he looks just like you, Yusuke!"

"If only I had a bird on my head, maybe hott girls would look at me!" Carrot teased.

Yusuke lifted his fist and punched Carrot right in the face, sending him flying in back of them.

"O-Ow...." Carrot yelped, his face in the dirt. 'Now what am I gonna do?.....Hot springs are seperated by sex, I won't get a chance to tell Tira how I feel!'

"It's just down this path!" Kaoru cheered as she started running down the dirt path, followed by the other girls.

"Hot springs, hot spring!" Sakura sang as she followed by Keiko's side. "I've never been in one before!"

"They're really nice, and so warm!" Akane told her, as they approached the entrace to the huge bath house.

After a long time of reservations, they were finally able to get to the two springs they had asked for. They came to two doors which lead to the seperate springs, and bid eachother goodbye for a bit.

"Don't try and peek at us now." Kaoru said, winking.

"Espically you, Ranma!" Akane warned.

"Why would I want to? I have bigger hooters than you! And I'm better built, to boot!" Ranma laughed as everyone stared at him, very confused.

At that, everyone filed into the changing rooms, where they put on towels and entered the springs. The only thing seperating them, was a large bath wall, which has a large opening at the very top, so they could communicate to eachother.

Sakura slowly slipped into the spring. "SUGOI!!" she squeeled. "SUGOI, SUGOI, SUGOI!!!"

Keiko giggled and got in as well, followed by Akane, Kaoru, and Tira.

"Well, no peeping toms yet," Akane commented, staring at the opening in the wall at the top.

"Do you really think they would try to sneak in here?" Keiko asked, covering up a bit with her wash cloth.

"Knowing Ranma, anything is possible."

"But is he that much of a pervert?" Keiko questioned, becoming afraid that Yusuke might try and climb over as well, since it seemed so magnitizing.

"Not as much as Carrot!" Akane laughed.

Tira stared down at the water, her glasses slipping off the end of her noise. She pushed them slightly up, and watched as the steam from the bath fogged them up.

"Tira, you've been so quiet lately." Kaoru brought up.

All the girls stared at Tira and nodded. "Is anything wrong?" Keiko asked.

"No...No, I'm fine." Tira replied, washing her face lightly.

"You're thinking about Carrot again, aren't you?" Kaoru asked, smiling.

Tira's face lite up. "Carrot?! Why would I think about that pervert?!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Carrot shouted back at hearing Tira raise her voice.

"You kiddin?" Yusuke laughed. "You're the biggest pervert in all of Japan and the Spirit world!"

"Spirit wha?" Carrot asked as Puu flew from Yusuke's head and landed at the opening in the wall.

"Puuu!" he chirped, looking down at the boys.

Keiko gasped and smiled up at Puu. "Puu! C'mere boy! Come to mommy!" she said, holding out her arms and staring hopefully at the bird. Puu simply cooed at her, and turned back to the boys. Keiko put on a confused look. "I wonder why he won't even look over here...."

Ranma soaked in the water, trying to get all the ice cream and sugar out of his system. Every few minutes he'd start giggling.

"Ranma, you are acting strange, that you are." Kenshin commented, staring across the bath at Ranma.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Ranma laughed, hopping to his feet.

"Oh man, I don't wanna see that!" Yusuke burst out, covering his eyes.

Carrot burst into laughter.

"Dance with me, Carrot!!!"

'I got a little time on my hands, why not!' Carrot thought before he got up and took Ranma's arm.

"Feh, morons." Inuyasha grunted as he splashed some water on his face and his ears twitched. "I sense something disturbing is about to happen....hmmm...feh."

"LETS PLAY RING AROUND THE YUSUKE!" Ranma giggled as he and Carrot began to skip around Yusuke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO BITS!" Yusuke yelled, covering his eyes as if they were burning.

"RING AROUND THE YUSUKE, WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma practically screamed as he and Carrot's running soon took his partner off his feet. Carrot flew as Ranma swung him around, and loosing his footing, Ranma slipped and let go, releasing Carrot straight into the wall which divided the pools.

Everyone let out loud ear piercing screams as the wall came tumbling down, and Carrot landed somewhere deep within the rubble. All the girls started running out of the pools before the guys saw them, and the guys did the same, and everything was quiet for a second, until Tira came rushing out, her towel around her tiny waist (covering herself) and ran to the wall of rubble.

"Carrot! Carrot, are you alright?!"

There wasn't an answer, only a hand popped out of the rocks, which gave a thumbs up. Tira gave a sigh of relief as Carrot's top half pushed it's way out from the rubble. "T-That hurt...."

"Carrot...."

Carrot stared over at Tira, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're ok." she said as she hugged onto him.

Carrot smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Tira."

Then, noticing what she was leaning on, Tira blushed deeply and quickly stood up. "Umm...d-do you need help getting up?"

Carrot gave her a look before trying to remove himself from the pile of broke up rocks. With no luck, Tira took hold of Carrot's arms and started pulling him out slowly. "There we go." she said as Carrot's bottom half came out. With wide eyes, she realized that Carrot had no towel on.

"Gee, thanks so much Tira, you're so nice to me, you know that?" Carrot went on, not noticing he was uncovered. "Even though you hit me and beat me, you're so kind to me, just like now, and I really appreciate that."

Tira's face was so red that she felt faint, and started falling, but Carrot quickly caught onto her, and together they toppled over into the water. Carrot laughed as Tira looked at the water, noticing how she somehow got ontop of him. "You're alright?..." Carrot asked gently, turning Tira's face towards him.

"Y-Yeah...." Tira replied, not sure of what was going on.

"Tira, I have something to tell you." Carrot replied. He then took a deep breath, and paused, catching the look on Tira's beautiful face. 'This is it, Carrot, you've gotta say it, it's now or never!' "Tira......I......I love you."

Tira's eyes shot wide open, taken aback at what Carrot had just said to her. 'This can't be possible?! He likes me? But he- but I-' "I love you too." she replied, without even thinking, letting her heart take over. Giving her brain a rest was a very rewarding thing.

Slowly, Carrot leaned in and brushed his lips against Tira's, smoothly parting them open, so he could kiss her. She kissed back and closed her eyes, it was like a dream, he finally felt what she felt.

'You did it, Carrot! You finally got the girl!"

***

"Ranma, I can't believe how much of a jerk you are!" Akane complained as she and Ranma walked down the streets to the limo.

"I'm sorry, Akane, I dunno what came over me, I'm tellin ya, it was so weird!" Ranma explained.

Akane gave an angry sigh. "What 'came over you' was the urge to see me in the nude! AGAIN!"

"I wasn't trying to see you! And what'd you mean "again"?! I never tried that time either!"

"Ranma, you're such a jerk! You tried to see me, and you know it! And if you don't want me to yell at you any further, I suggest you shut your trap!"

At that, Akane stormed ahead and hopped into the limo, leaving Ranma to stop and grit his teeth. "She-is-SO-UNCUTE!!!"


End file.
